Un reve de cauchemar
by Ange des Fees
Summary: Drago a des vues sur Hermione, non il n'est pas amoureux, Hermione lui résiste il ne supporte pas... Il va tout faire pour la mettre dans son lit. Fic terminée.
1. Chapitre 1

Hermione se trouvait sur la voix 9 ¾. Elle était inhabituellement vide, ce qui était tout à fait normale. Elle était arrivée avec plus d'une heure d'avance, elle était vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir préfete en chef. Elle avait reçu, quelques jours auparavant une lettre de Poudlard, qui avait l'honneur de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Trop heureuse, elle avait fait sa valise 2 semaines à l'avance, et était arrivée aujourd'hui beaucoup trop tôt. Peu lui importait, elle allait pouvoir ainsi réserver le meilleur wagon pour ses amis et elle. Passant devant un miroir, elle se regarda quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé, pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de s'arranger, faire les trucs de filles qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Ses cheveux habituellement embrouillés et en bataille, étaient parfaitement lisses, elle avait un léger maquillage qui m'était en valeur son joli visage, mais surtout ses yeux qu'elle avait noisette et quand on regardait de plus près, il y avait un beau reflet doré. Sa jupe, elle, était plus courte, (elle s'était exercé à la couture durant les vacances), elle lui arrivait a environ 10cm au dessous du genoux, ce qui laissait apparaître de belles, grandes et fines jambes. Elle portait une chemise blanche, plus serrée qu'a l'habitude pour laisser apparaître ses jolies formes de jeune fille. Elle portait des bottes qui montait jusqu'en dessous de son genoux. Elle avait laissé exprès 2-3 boutons ouverts en haut de sa chemise pour faire décolleter mais pas trop quand même. Oui, l'année commençait vraiment bien pour le moment. Du moins c'est se qu'elle croyait. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle pris ses valises et chercha un wagon pour elle et ses amis (qui n'était autres que Ron et Harry). Elle voulut mettre sa valise au-dessus de la banquette, mais décidément, Hermione était trop petite ! Elle monta donc sur la banquette et tant bien que mal mis ses bagages en hauteur.  
  
Alors Granger, tu joues les acrobates !  
  
Surprise par cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien, Hermione tomba à la renverse. Elle se retrouva au pied de ce crétin de Malfoy. Elle vit le regard du blond se poser sur jambes. Elle remarqua que sa jupe était remontée plus haut qu'a mit cuisse. Elle s'empressa de la rebaisser. Il la regardait de son sourire narquois. - Dégage Malfoy !! - Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe comme toi qui va me donner des ordres ! - Espèce de . mais elle finit pas sa phrase ne trouvant pas d'insulte approprier a ce sal rat. - Vas-y je t'écoute Granger, espèce de ? Mais fait attention a ce que tu dis tu parle quand même à un préfet en chef  
  
Malfoy paraissait satisfait de l'air consterné d'Hermione. Elle était toujours par terre. Il la scruta du regard, elle avait bien changé la sang de bourbe !  
  
- Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux dans la salle commune !  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa furtivement sur ses lèvres chaudes. Hermione le repoussa vivement.  
  
- Ne recommence jamais ça sal serpent, sinon.  
  
Drago ne la laissa pas finir.  
  
- Sinon quoi, Granger ? Potter et son chien viendront te défendre ? Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait deviné juste !  
  
- Ils ne seront pas toujours là, Granger ! Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui je suis fatigué ! Mais qui sait demain peut être ? Ou après demain ? Dans un mois ?  
  
Sur ces mots il quitta le wagon où se trouvait Hermione. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! J'ai posté ma première fanfiction hier soir, et quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mail j'avais deux reviews !! Oui je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup mais moi ça me fait super plaisir !!  
  
Frédérique ~~ Merci d'être la première personne à m'avoir écrit ! J'essaierai d'aérer mon texte ! Non je ne connais pas ta fic, car je suis pas très slash en faite.  
  
POurHikin ~~ Ne t'inquiète pas je me dépêche ! Comme ce sont les vacances, je pourrais aller assez vite ! Apres, par contre, je ne promets rien !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rappel :  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa furtivement sur ses lèvres chaudes. Hermione le repoussa vivement.  
  
- Ne recommence jamais ça sal serpent, sinon.  
  
Drago ne la laissa pas finir.  
  
- Sinon quoi, Granger ? Potter et son chien viendront te défendre ? Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait deviné juste !  
  
- Ils ne seront pas toujours là, Granger ! Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui je suis fatigué ! Mais qui sait demain peut être ? Ou après demain ? Dans un mois ?  
  
Sur ces mots il quitta le wagon où se trouvait Hermione.  
  
Chapitre 2 Hermione resta par terre un petit moment plongé dans ses pensées. Mais que voulait- il dire ? Il y avait tellement de sous entendus dans ses paroles. Et si elle demandait à ne plus être préfete en chef ? Non, cela voulait dire que ce serpent visqueux aurait gagné !  
  
- Hermione ! HERMIONE !!  
  
Hermione leva les yeux. Elle vit un jeune homme roux, au coté d'un brun.  
  
- Harry ! Ron !! Elle les serra dans ses bras !!  
  
- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le rouquin, ça va faire 5 fois que je t'appelle !  
  
- Oh désolé ! J'étais en train de réfléchir.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu commences déjà les révisions pour les ASPICS ! , lui dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
- Que faisait par terre à réfléchir ?  
  
Devait-elle leur raconte ce que Malefoy avait raconté ? Devait leur faire part des ses menaces ? Non, il ne fallait rien dire, sinon il y aurait eu un mort dans le train.  
  
- Rien, je voulais mettre ma valise en hauteur, et je suis tombée sous son poids.  
  
Le voyage se continua dans la bonne humeur, Hermione avait déjà oublié les menaces de Drago.  
  
C'est la, qu'à quelques kilomètres du château, il fallut mettre les uniformes. Elle priât les garçons de la laisser seule. Ils étaient en 7éme, il n'avait plus l'âge de se changer ensemble.  
  
Hermione, se retrouva donc seule dans un compartiment du fond. Elle n'avait que sa chemise à changer. Elle l'a retira, puis absorbée à chercher sa chemise aux armoiries de Gryffondor dans son sac, elle ne s'aperçu pas que quelque était rentré et l'observait le sourire narquois au lèvres (vi vi c'est lui vous avez deviner ! lol)  
  
Elle trouva enfin sa chemise, sentant une présence désagréable, dans la pièce, elle retourna.  
  
- MALEFOY ! Dégage ! Elle colla sa chemise devant sa poitrine.  
  
- Je ne risque pas de partir ! C'est trop intéressant ce qui se passe ici !  
  
- Espèce de sal serpent puant, marmonnât- elle de façon à ce qu'il n'entendent pas.  
  
Elle s'empressa de mettre sa chemise. Malefoy ne cessait de la regarder, il aimer la voir ainsi paniqué, devant lui.  
  
- Si tu as envie perverse, va donc voir Crabbe et Goyle, ils pourront sûrement t'aider.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues que je suis homo ?  
  
- Moi, je n'ai rien dit dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait innocent. Elle recula voyant Malefoy approcher d'elle. Elle se retrouva malheureusement contre la paroi du fond du compartiment.  
  
- Je vais te montrer si je suis homo.  
  
Il se colla sur elle, la maintenant bien serré, contre la cloison, tenant d'une main ses deux poignets. Hermione, essayait en vain de le repousser, il était plus fort qu'elle. Il voyait Hermione comme sa proie, une proie qui ne pouvait rien contre lui. De sa main libre, il commençât à glisser sa main du bas de la cuisse, remontant doucement, mais fermement vers le haut, jusqu'à arriver a l'entre jambes. Hermione une idée se laissa faire. Elle écartait même légèrement ses cuisses, Drago relâcha son étreinte. Elle su en profiter, et dégagea.  
  
- Bien joué Granger, mais cela ne marchera pas tout le temps.  
  
Entendant des pas, et les rires de Potter et de Weasley. Il sortit de la cabine.  
  
- Tiens le balafré et son chien ! Il passa entre les deux en les bousculant.  
  
Harry du retenir Ron, qui voulait se jeter sur Malefoy. Ils allèrent dans la cabine où se trouvait Hermione. Elle était en train de lire un bouquin. Pas question de leurs raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était vraiment trop gênant.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda Harry, il ne t'a pas trop embêter ?  
  
- Non, je suis bien obligée de m'y faire, je vais quand même devoir passer l'année avec lui. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.  
  
Ils sentirent le train ralentir, ils étaient enfin arrivés. L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos pour Hermione. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de review mais tempi, je continu, en espérant que ça plaise a quelqu'un ! (L'espoir fait vivre lol)  
  
POurHikin : Merci ! Je fais faire ce que je peux niveau longueur, mais bon c'est ma première fic ! (Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse ! lol)  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci ça me fais plaisir ! Voila, ton souhait est exhausser ! Lol  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rappel :  
  
Ils sentirent le train ralentir, ils étaient enfin arrivés. L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos pour Hermione.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione monta en compagnie de Ron et Harry, dans les carrosses qui avait pour habitude de les emmener au château.  
  
Les élèves de secondes années aux septièmes devaient arriver avant les premières années, et attendre dans la salle. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Enfin, les étudiants de première année arrivèrent et la répartition eu lieu. Il y eu le célèbre discours de Dumbledore. Hermione écoutait distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle des nouveaux préfets en chef de cette année. Elle se redressa légèrement, et jeta un rapide coup d'?il, à Malefoy, il était en train de bomber le torse. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser, qu'il était très séduisant. Il avait un corps d'athlète, dû à la pratique de Quidditch, des cheveux blond plaqué en arrière avec du gel. Il portait un pantalon noir en tissus, une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés, sa cravate aux couleurs de serpentard pendait autour de son cou. (bavez vous êtes autorisez lol)  
  
- Comme je le disais, nous avons deux nouveaux préfets en chef cette année, je vous pris d'applaudir Mlle Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malefoy.  
  
Tous deux se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, ils se jetaient des regards noirs.  
  
- Bien, tous les deux je compte sur vous pour donner le bon exemple ! Professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous les emmener dans leur salle commune.  
  
Le professeur, répondit par un simple signe de tête, emboîtant le pas aux deux adolescent.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marches, dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau. Hermione le connaissait, il s'agissait du chevalier de catogan.  
  
« Oh, non, pensa-t-elle, ça va être drôle de rentrer avec lui. »  
  
- Bien, nous y voici, le mot de passe est Eukaïs, un repas vous attend dans la salle commune, je vous laisse visiter le lieu tout seuls.  
  
Hermione aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle reste. Se retrouver seule avec Drago n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait aimé, surtout après ce qui s'était passé à leurs dernière rencontre.  
  
Elle dit le mot de passe, au chevalier, qui la menacer avec son épée. Le tableau laissa place à une entrée dans le mur, elle s'y engouffra suivit de Drago.  
  
Elle se arrêta net devant la beauté de la pièce, Drago ne s'y attendant butta contre elle.  
  
- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes comme ça !  
  
Elle n'y prêta pas attention, absorbée à admirer la salle décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.  
  
- Tu es sourde Granger ! Ca n'arrange pas ton cas !  
  
Revenant à ses esprits, elle lui répondit du tac au tac.  
  
- Mon cas est moins désespéré que le tien, Malefoy !  
  
- Mon cas plus désespéré qu'une sang de bourbe ! Laisse moi rire !  
  
- Le fait que je sois sang de bourbe n'avait pas l'air de te déranger dans le train, tout à l'heure ! Mince qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ! pensa-t-elle  
  
- Tu veux peut-être que je recommence dit-il en avançant vers elle d'un pas conquérant.  
  
- Non, sans façon, tu risquerais de me salir avec ton sang pur ! Elle tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'être trop près d'elle  
  
- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça Granger !  
  
- Tu sais quoi je n'ai pas envie de passer mon année a me disputer avec alors autant s'ignorer autant que possible !  
  
- Ah mais non après ce que j'ai vu dans le train impossible de t'ignorer Granger ! Quand je veux je prends !!  
  
- Mr. Malefoy sachez que je ne suis pas un objet ! dit-elle d'un ton mielleux et séducteur, elle reprit plus sèchement, si tu veux baiser va voir Pansy elle serra ravi de t'accueillir dans son lit !  
  
- Granger, tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps aucune fille ne peut me résister !  
  
- Aucune ! Je n'en suis pas si sûre !  
  
- Je suis prêt à parier avec toi ! Choisit la fille que je dois séduire, a par toi bien sûr.  
  
- Ne compte pas là dessus ! Je choisis Millicent !  
  
- Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas hétéro !!  
  
- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même personne ne résiste à Drago Malefoy !  
  
- Ok, si je gagne tu passe la nuit avec moi ! dit Drago un sourire narquois aux lèvres  
  
- Si je gagne tu devras, hum laisse moi réfléchir, tu t'excuseras pour tout ce que tu as dit sur moi depuis la 1ere année, et tu arrêteras de m'insulter. Tu as une semaine pour la séduire !  
  
Hermione tendit sa main pour conclure le pacte, celui-ci la pris et tira d'un coup sec pour l'attirer vers lui. Il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.  
  
- Marché conclu, tu vas t'en souvenir de cette nuit.  
  
Soudainement, il embrassa Hermione sur la bouche, doucement mais à la fois violemment. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou ! Je suis de bonne humeur !! 4reviews en une journée !! Youppie lol !!  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci pour ton enthousiasme !  
  
Frederique : Je sais que c'est court mais quand je tape dans Word je réalise pas trop ce que cela fait, mais là je pense que c'est plus long ! Quant au résumé je ne suis pas très douée ! Mais je vais tenter lol !!  
  
annab4 : Merci !!!  
  
Sely : Tu n'aimes pas l'idée du pari ? Bon c'est vrai que c'est courant. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas je compte pas faire de Drago une poule mouillé ! Moi non plus je n'aime quand il devient tout gentil ! Ce n'est pas dans sa nature !  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
Hermione tendit sa main pour conclure le pacte, celui-ci la pris et tira d'un coup sec pour l'attirer vers lui. Il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.  
  
- Marché conclu, tu vas t'en souvenir de cette nuit.  
  
Soudainement, il embrassa Hermione sur la bouche, doucement mais à la fois violemment. *************************************************************  
  
Hermione dû réunir toutes ses forces pour réussir à repousser Drago. D'un coté, elle aimait ça, oui qui n'avait jamais rêver de faire fantasmer un des plus beau garçon de son école, mais il s'agissait de Malefoy, et quoi qu'il en soit, c'était lui qui l'avait, (et qui continuait toujours) , insulter pendant toutes ses années. Lui, qui était le pire ennemi de ses meilleurs amis. Drago la scrutait de la tête aux pieds, il ne comprenait pas. N'importe qu'elle fille à qui, il aurait fait autant d'avances serait déjà à moitié nue dans son lit. Elle voulait lui résister ? Elle ne pourrait pas longtemps. De toute façon ce pari était très facile à remporter, cette idiote avait oublié de préciser qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Alors avec le sortilège Imperium (je croix que c'est celui qui dirige une personne), cela ne serait qu'une question de secondes de se faire embrasser pas cette Millicent. « Je te remercie Fol'?il pensa Drago. Aurais-je pensé un jour remercier ce vieil ahuri, lui qui m'avait transformé en fouine » (c'est bien en fouine ?).  
  
- As quoi tu penses ? demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet à la vue du sourire satisfait de Drago.  
  
- Je me disais que tu es bien bête ! - Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas insultée. Alors c'est en quel honneur ce fois ci ?  
  
- Maintenant que le marché est conclu, tu ne peux plus le changer pacte , je peux donc me permettre de te dévoiler mon plan pour séduire Millicent!  
  
- Ah bon ! Tu en as déjà un ? Et c'est lequel ?  
  
- L'Imperium !  
  
- Quoi ! Mais. ce n'est pas juste ! Hermione bafouillait tellement elle était en colère contre elle ! Comment avait-elle été aussi stupide ! Elle avait complètement oublié la magie.  
  
Elle partie dans sa chambre, elle entendit derrière elle le rire sadique du blond. Elle se jeta sur son lit. « Ca y est j'ai perdu, à quoi servait donc d'attendre, c'est sur qu'il va gagner ! Autant que j'aille directement dans sa chambre. Non, au moins que je puisse profiter de voir Malefoy embrasser cette horreur, ça sera déjà une petite consolation. » Un pauvre oreiller qui traînait sur son lit se pris plus de coup de poing qu'un boxeur n'en avait jamais pris dans toute sa vie. Une fois calmée, elle sortie de sa chambre. Drago était toujours dans la salle commune, il la regarda avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et retira un plume de ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, avec un sourire satisfait. Puis il se retourna et lança d'un ton moqueur :  
  
- J'espère que tu l'as déjà fait, je n'ai pas envie d'être ton premier !  
  
Hermione attrapa le premier objet qu'elle trouva (ce fut un livre) et le lança en plein sur la tête de Malefoy. Celui-ci ayant de bons reflex, le rattrapa à la volée.  
  
- Potions ? Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ce livre, mais merci quand même !  
  
Hermione était rouge de rage, elle avait envie de tout casser ! Mais après avoir essayé de reprendre son souffle, elle se calma et regarda Drago sortir de la salle.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec son air suffisant celui la ! Elle lui emboîta le pas et décida d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron qui devaient être au terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, où l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient au sol, à deux doigts à se taper dessus pour savoir qui allait pouvoir s'entraîner.  
  
- Et si on faisait un match ? Proposa Flint  
  
- Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera une occasion de plus de vous écraser lança un des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
- Hé, je vous signale que c'est interdit de faire un match en-dehors du championnat ! Intervint Hermione.  
  
- On t'a rien demandé Sang de Bourbe ! Cracha Flint  
  
- 10 points de moins pour Serpentard, pour m'avoir insulter !  
  
- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Lança Drago  
  
- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? C'est injustifié ce que tu viens de faire !  
  
- Et alors ! Où est le problème ! Alors on se le fait ce match ? Et toi la sang de bourbe dégage du terrain !  
  
- Ne la traite pas comme ça Malefoy ! s'écria Harry  
  
Mais Drago fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et décolla.  
  
- Hermione ne va pas le dire à McGonagall, on serrait nous aussi puni par la même occasion. dit Ron d'un air suppliant  
  
- Je ne dirais rien mais, je ne reste pas, je ne tiens pas à être complice de vos idioties !  
  
Harry et Ron décolèrent à leur tour. Drago au-dessus d'Hermione, lui lança :  
  
- Tu ne restes pas Granger ? Tu veux peut être encore faire un pari ? Sur les vainqueurs ?  
  
- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !  
  
- Oh ! Hermione tu devrais pas dire de gros mots ! dit-il d'une voix faussement choquée, 5 points de moins à Gryffondor !  
  
- Malefoy ! Je te haie !! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir vers le château.  
  
- Je sais, c'est ça qu'il y a de drôle à t'embêter (il aurait bien dit emmerder mais Hermione aurait pu lui retirer des points.)  
  
Harry qui n'était pas loin se demanda pourquoi Drago avait dit encore faire un pari ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il y en avait déjà eu un ? « Bizarre pensa-t-il, faudra que je pense à demander à Ron si il est au courant de cette histoire ! »  
  
- Potter ! Je sais que tu as peur de nous affronter, mais viens, sinon on ne peut pas commencer, lui lança Flint.  
  
- Peur de vous quoi ! Ha ha ha, laisse moi rire ! C'est ce que réussi à articuler Harry entre deux fou rire. Il failli tomber de son ballais en entendant la remarque du capitaine des serpentards.  
  
Il rejoigna son équipe et commencèrent le match.  
  
Hermione, pour se détendre, décida d'aller à la bibliothèque (soupirs.).  
  
Elle s'y enferma pendant plus d'une heure. Jusqu'à ce que du bruit dans le couloir lui fasse sortir le nez de son bouquin. Elle sortit son sac sur le dos pour rentrer dans sa salle commune. En sortant elle vit derrière elle Drago, Flint et Jim Fincht (depuis que Drago avait abandonné ses deux gardes du corps, il passait la plupart de son temps avec Jim. Certaines filles, les surnommaient les deux les beaux gosses de Poudlard.) déambuler dans les couloirs, ils semblaient tous très heureux, si heureux pour être un mot applicable pour eux.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu as un de ces culs !! Jamais j'avais vu ça ! Pousse ton sac je pas bien ! Tu devrais mettre ce jean plus souvent !  
  
« Ne te retourne pas, fonce ma veille, continu »  
  
- Tu pourrais être polie ! Flint vient de te faire un compliment la ! Lui cria Jim.  
  
« Continu tu t'en fou, mais ils ont agrandit ce couloir ou quoi, j'ai l'impression de faire des kms ! »  
  
- Et encore vous n'avez pas vu sa poitrine, j'ai eu l'honneur de la voir en soutien gorge ! Granger tu fais du combien ? « Et si je leurs lançait un sort, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche, elle sera le poing sur sa baguette, non ne fais pas ça, trace !  
  
Le tableau de la salle des préfets en chefs apparut enfin !  
  
- Eukaïs !!! Dépêche toi allez !!  
  
Elle s'engouffra dans le trou que laissait place le tableau et couru dans sa chambre et la ferma à clefs à double tour.  
  
Elle y ajouta un sortilège qui empêchait le « alomora » ou tout autre sortilège permettant de la voir ou l'approcher de fonctionner.  
  
Elle était en sécurité. Elle les entendait rire aux éclats dans la salle commune. Apparemment Serpentard avait gagné le match. Elle reconnu la voix de Flint :  
  
- Elle est pas mal la sang de bourbe ! Tu vas te la faire ? Car moi elle me plait bien !  
  
« Comment ose-il parler de moi ainsi, espèce de pervers »  
  
- Ouais ! Ca ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs ! On a fait un petit pari. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a perdu !  
  
« Connard ! »  
  
- C'était quoi l'enjeux ? demanda Jim  
  
- Passer une nuit avec moi ! Se vanta Malefoy  
  
- Bien joué mon pote ! Lui lança Flint  
  
Silencieusement il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, fit un sourire conspirateur à ses amis et s'exclama fortement :  
  
- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Granger !  
  
Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en était tombée sur les fesses !  
  
Au bruit qu'ils avaient entendu les trois compères, hurlèrent de rire.  
  
Elle vit tourner la poignée. Mais la porte ne s'ouvra pas, elle entendit aussi quelques formules prononcées pas Malefoy, mais en vain le sortilège d'Hermione avait bien fonctionné.  
  
« Ouf. »  
  
- Bon nous on y va, si McGonagall nous prend dans les couloirs on est mort !  
  
- C'est ça ! A demain !  
  
Hermione entendit le tableau pivoter.  
  
- Tu ne resteras pas la toute l'année et quand tu sauras sortie, je serais là, là où tu t'y attends le moins ! D'ailleurs, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, je pense que je vais embrasser Millicent demain, la faire se coller à moi toute la journée ! Donc demain soir tu devras honorer notre petit pari, j'aime la soie et les strings !  
  
A suivre.  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews please ! (je vous la fait à l'anglaise profitez en c'est pas tous les jours lol !!) 


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ! A part à certaines personnes hum hum !! Enfin ce n'est pas grave ! Je passe un peu sur la notion du temps (j'ai un peu la flemme, vi je sais pas bien !) donc ne vous étonnez pas !  
  
Pretresse Elfique : Merci ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Zmija : Merci ! Ca me fais plaisir de voir que ça te plait !  
  
POurHikin : Ton message m'a fait bien rire ! Je suis fière d'avoir une « fan » tel que toi lol !!  
  
Cookie555 : Toi tu m'as sapé le moral lol ! Je t'invite à relire le chapitre trois ! Je sais que dans le livre, ils portent un uniforme et une robe de sorcier, mais je ne suis pas forcée de faire la même chose dans ma fic. Si tu avais lu plus attentivement, j'ai écrit (je cite du texte) : Enfin, les étudiants de première année arrivèrent ET LA REPARTITION EU LIEU. Sinon, ils ont à manger (bah vi je vais pas les faire mourir de faim les pauvres ! lol), c'est McGonagall qui parle : Bien, nous y voici, le mot de passe est Eukaïs, UN REPAS VOUS ATTEND DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE. Après, tu dis que ma fiction est copieuse, je ne pense pas, c'est possible qu'il y ait des ressemblances, mais je n'ai pas copié, car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu dis que je dois y mettre plus de c?ur ? Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux savoir que je n'en met pas assez. J'ecris du n'importe quoi ? Et ben alors je suis fière d'écrire du n'importe quoi ! Si tu n'aimes pas je vais pas te forcer à lire ma fic.  
  
Axoo : Ah ! A ton avis ? Héhé, lis la suite et tu le sauras lol !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Oui apparemment je vais trop vite lol  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rappel :  
  
- Tu ne resteras pas la toute l'année et quand tu sauras sortie, je serais là, là où tu t'y attends le moins ! D'ailleurs, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, je pense que je vais embrasser Millicent demain, la faire se coller à moi toute la journée ! Donc demain soir tu devras honorer notre petit pari, j'aime la soie et les strings !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire perdre Malefoy, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas aller dans sa chambre en nuisette pour une ''nuit de folies.'' Mais quoi ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, demain était le dernier jour.  
  
« Comment je pourrais le faire perdre ! Il faudrait l'empêcher de jeter un sort à Millicent, mais comment !? »  
  
Cette question revenait sans cesse, elle tournait dans sa tête comme un manège qui ne s'arrête jamais. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, c'était sa baguette.  
  
« Ma baguette !! Sa baguette !! Mais oui !! »  
  
Elle se leva se mit à bondir de joie.  
  
« Il la laisse toujours traîner dans la salle commune ! Rien de plus simple que de la lui prendre. De plus il n'aura pas le temps de faire une potion, vu que celles qui peuvent contrôler une personne, ou n'importe quel filtre d'amour prennent tous une semaine ou plus à être fabriqué ! Le seul problème c'est que demain on a enchantement avec Flitwick, tempi c'est pas grave il se débrouillera (elle le sait car ils ont ce cours ensemble je précise pour ceux qui cherche la ptite bête lol) »  
  
Maintenant le plus dur était à faire : sortir de sa chambre ! Hermione tendit l'oreiller. Un bruit d'eau, il prenait une douche. Elle sortit doucement sans faire le moindre bruit de sa chambre, regarda de tous les cotés, il prenait bien une douche. Elle circula dans la salle commune, à la recherche de l'objet tant recherché. D'habitude elle traînait toujours sur le bureau de Malefoy, mais bien sûr, il suffisait qu'elle veuille la trouver, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la trouver.  
  
« Alors sur son bureau, non, sur la table près des canapés non plus, merde où est-elle donc cette fichue baguette »  
  
Elle sortit sa propre baguette, et murmura très faiblement pour être sûre de ne pas être entendu : - Accio baguette Malefoy  
  
Soudain une baguette de couloir noire se mit à voler en direction d'Hermione.  
  
« Sur la cheminée, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! C'est presque trop facile ! »  
  
Elle attrapa la baguette de Drago au vol et alla dans sa chambre.  
  
« Où je pourrais la cacher ? Je pourrais la réduire ? Non, plutôt, la rendre invisible, je la mettrais dans mon plumier pour être sur de la retrouver. »  
  
Sitôt dis, sitôt fait. Elle jeta un sort d'invisibilité et cacha donc la baguette.  
  
Elle décida de se coucher et d'attendre le lendemain.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Le lendemain n'était pas une longue journée de cours, elle avait une heure de Potion (cette heure lui en paraissait plus de 4 !), une heure de soin aux créatures magiques, puis une heure d'enchantement. Une petite sonnerie retentit dans sa chambre, Hermione poussa un long bâillement, arrêta le réveil, puis s'étira. Elle pris la direction de la salle de bain pris une bonne douche, s'habilla et en sortit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suspect  
  
- Euh, non, comme tu le vois je sors de la salle de bain, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'admirer le désordre que tu mets dans la salle commune.  
  
- Je me passerais de tes commentaires Granger ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait !  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle commune en direction des cachots. Elle fut rejointe dans le couloir par Ron et Harry.  
  
- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata Ron  
  
- Oh oui ! Ca va être une super journée ! s'exclama Hermione  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, on a cours de potion, tu as oublier ? répondit sceptiquement Harry  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave !  
  
Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient, ni Ron ni Harry ne l'avaient vu si heureuse.  
  
Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cours. A la satisfaction d'Hermione Drago n'était toujours pas la.  
  
Cinq minutes de cours passèrent et Drago arriva, présenta ses excuses à Rogues et alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Si ça avait été l'un de nous, on aurait eu une retenue, murmura Ron  
  
Harry allait répondre quand :  
  
- Avez quelque chose à rajouter Potter ?  
  
- Euh, non Mr.  
  
- 10 points de moins pour m'avoir déranger sans aucune raison, vous aurez une retenue ainsi que vous Weasley pour avoir parler.  
  
« Il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour mettre une retenue, pensa Hermione, et Drago que fait-il ? » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il vers lui.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai foutu de cette baguette, tu vois.  
  
Il expliquait à Jim qu'il ne trouvait plus sa baguette. Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Pourriez-vous nous faire partager votre joie Miss Granger ?  
  
Hermione sursauta à son nom. Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui lança un de ses mauvais sourires.  
  
- La joie euh d'être en cours. ici ! « Je ne sais vraiment pas mentir »  
  
- 5 points de moins à Gryffondor pour insolence.  
  
« Pff, je n'ai même pas été insolente » La suite du cours se continua dans un silence profond. Tous avaient peur de perdre des points. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa assez normalement, Neville était tombé dans la cage des Scrouts à Pétards, et un qui se trouvait en dessous de lui avait explosé. Hermione dû le conduire à l'infirmerie.  
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie elle se dirigea directement au cours d'enchantements. Quand elle arrive, Drago expliquait au professeur, qu'il avait perdu sa baguette. Hermione réprima un fou rire, le blond se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard glacial.  
  
« J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris »  
  
Le cours se déroula tranquillement, Neville n'était pas sortit de l'infirmerie (lol).  
  
Harry et Ron allèrent au terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe ne s'était pas remise de la défaite, et ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner plus durement. Quant à Hermione, elle se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et commença à lire. Bruyamment, Drago rentra dans la pièce. Elle sentit son livre lui glisser des mains, s'était Drago qui lui avait arraché.  
  
- Rend moi ça Malefoy !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?  
  
- Tu parles de quoi ?  
  
- De ma baguette ! Tu l'as prise, j'en suis sûre !  
  
Il fit lever Hermione et passa les mains sur son corps pour la fouiller.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Retire tes salles pattes de là !  
  
Il s'était arrêté aux poches aux niveaux des fesses, et avait mis ses mains à l'intérieur. Il l'a tira vers lui, tout en gardant les mains dans ses poches.  
  
- On sait jamais, que tu l'ai réduite et mise là, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, c'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ma baguette qui disparaît ce jour même, hein ? Non ?  
  
- Euh non, je ne trouve pas. Pourquoi ?  
  
Il repoussa Hermione violement, elle retomba dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Au juste que ainsi, je ne peux pas jeter l'imperium sur Millicent et je n'ai pas le temps de faire une potion.  
  
- Oh ! C'est dommage ! Lança Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait triste.  
  
Il passa le reste de la journée, à essayé de draguer Millicent sans grand résultat. Minuit arriva, il avait donc perdu. Pendant ce temps Hermione avait fait réapparaître la baguette et l'avait reposée sur la cheminée. Quand, il rentra, il l'a trouva de suite, et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
- Etrange, lui dit-il  
  
- Comme tu le dis !  
  
- Je me vengerais Granger, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça !  
  
- Demain dans la grande salle devant tout le monde, les excuses.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se fit réveiller par Drago qui tapait dans sa porte. Elle s'habilla vite fais et sortit. Il la traîna dans la grande salle, sorti sa baguette et prononça ''sourdimos''.  
  
- Eh mais c'est pas juste ils ne vont rien entendre !  
  
- C'était le but ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à crier, je m'excuse Hermione pour tout ce que je t'ai dis ou fais !  
  
- crétin ! Ca ne change rien au fait que tu ne dois plus m'insulter en tout cas!  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Le sortilège s'arrêta. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron. Harry lui demanda quelques explications sur le fait qu'elle soit arrêtée en plein milieu de la salle avec Malefoy. Elle décida de leurs raconter le pari et les enjeux. Quand elle raconta ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, Ron tapa son poing sur la table renversant son jus de citrouille et parti rempli de rage en bousculant quiconque qui se trouvait sur son chemin.  
  
- Ron !! Reviens ! C'était qu'un pari ! Il n'a pas gagné ! Hermione courut derrière lui.  
  
- Drago et Jim se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rires, Harry lui restait sur sa chaise, encore choqué par ce que Hermione venait de dire.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Critiques méchantes s'abstenir lol 


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou ! J'ai eu peur que le dernier chapitre ne vous plaise pas, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas donc je suis contente !! ;p  
  
frite12 : Merci ! J'avais un peu peur que ce chapitre ne plaise pas, me voila rassurée ! Au faite, j'ai piqué ton questionnaire dans ta biographie, je trouvais ça sympa !  
  
Lilou1 : Moi aussi j'aime bien la cette relation. Amour ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé !  
  
Zmija : Et quelle vengeance lol !!  
  
Alba : Merci ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis dans j'ai du me planter ! Au moins si je pars dans l'érotique ça ne choquera pas lol Je vais mettre plus de temps à publier car malheureusement. les cours reprennent.grrr saloperie de ''censuré !'' lol  
  
POurHikin : Contente que ça te plaise toujours !  
  
annab4 : Merci !!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rappel :  
  
Elle décida de leurs raconter le pari et les enjeux. Quand elle raconta ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, Ron tapa son poing sur la table renversant son jus de citrouille et parti rempli de rage en bousculant quiconque qui se trouvait sur son chemin.  
  
- Ron !! Reviens ! C'était qu'un pari ! Il n'a pas gagné ! Hermione courut derrière lui.  
  
- Drago et Jim se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rires, Harry lui restait sur sa chaise, encore choqué par ce que Hermione venait de dire.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Drago et Jim les suivirent, passant devant Harry.  
  
- Alors Potter, tu as perdu ta langue ! Lança Drago  
  
- Toi tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Tu n'es qu'un.  
  
Il fut coupé par Ginny qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle lui tirait discrètement la manche, et lui lança un regard, qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, n'oublie pas c'est un préfet en chef, il peut te faire des misères. Alors s'arrêta et se contenta d'un petit dégage Malefoy. Celui-ci parti avec Jim à la recherche de Ron et D'hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le parc de Poudlard, Hermione avait rattrapé Ron. Il s'était apparemment calmé.  
  
- Tu te rends compte des enjeux ! Tu es cinglée Hermione !  
  
- Mais il a perdu !  
  
- Oui mais si il avait gagné !  
  
- Ce n'est pas le cas !  
  
Ron passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione tout en continuant à marcher. Elle-même passa son bras autour la taille de Ron.  
  
- Je ne supporterais qu'il te touche, tu comprends ?  
  
************************************************************* Drago et son acolyte, arrivèrent, non loin de là et observait la scène.  
  
- Il va se la faire, s'exclama Jim  
  
- Tu déconnes ? Non, pas lui ?  
  
- J'en suis sûr, elle va le faire exprès pour te faire enrager !  
  
- Si elle veut jouer à ça.  
  
- Apparemment, elle veut !  
  
- D'un côté ça serait marrant, que l'autre soit cocu. De plus si c'est avec moi, il ne va vraiment pas aimer.  
  
- Drago, tu es vraiment un beau salop, lui dit Jim en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
  
-Je sais !  
  
Il jeta un rapide regard vers Ron et Hermione. Non il continuait de discuter. « Un geste purement amicale alors ? » se dit Drago  
  
Les deux amis furent rejoins par Harry, qui pris lui-même Hermione par la taille.  
  
- Tous les deux, tous les deux, je suis sûr.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait les deux ? Questionna Jim  
  
- Ouais, c'est trop proche pour avoir été un jour que copain. - Les deux ? En même temps ?  
  
- Quand même pas ! Ce n'est pas son genre.  
  
- Depuis tu connais son genre de truc ?  
  
- Depuis que je dois la supporter tous les soirs dans la salle commune répliqua sèchement Drago.  
  
Drago était déçu, il avait cru ainsi, qu'il aurait pu ennuyer Hermione, ainsi que Ron. Il avait l'air quand très attaché à elle ce petit Ron. Même s'il ne sortait pas ensemble, il avait l'impression que Ron avait quand même des sentiments pour, elle.  
  
- Je tiens ma vengeance !  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? S'étonna Jim  
  
- Rien, laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre, mais tu le saura assez tôt ! J'ai un plan pour venger de cette Granger, et par la même occasion de Potter et Weasley.  
  
- Et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
  
- Non ça sera une surprise, dit-il avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres !  
  
- Alors si c'est une surprise !  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le parc. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutait au bord du lac.  
  
- Bon, j'y vais, j'ai des devoirs à finir ! Se justifia Hermione  
  
- D'accord à plus tard alors ! - Hermione ! L'appela Ron, plus de pari ! Du moins dans ce genre la !  
  
Elle se retourna, et lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
- Elle a changé Hermione dit soudainement Harry, depuis que tu es sortie avec qu'elle !  
  
- Bien avant, répondit Ron, quand votre relation c'est terminé.  
  
- On peut dire qu'elle changé deux fois de suite alors !  
  
- On peut dire !  
  
- Vous avez été jusqu'où tous les deux ? demanda Harry intéressé  
  
Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là écoutait attentivement la discussion des deux jeunes hommes.  
  
- Si on a fait l'amour ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
  
Ce quelqu'un, très intéressé tendit l'oreille à cette question.  
  
- Ouais, alors ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- C'est dégueulasse, elle n'a jamais voulu avec moi ! Dis Harry sur un ton faussement fâché  
  
- Vous étiez en 5ème année, c'est un peu normal.  
  
- Et vous c'était en 6ème.  
  
- Ouais mais à la fin !  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Ce quelqu'un, ou plutôt ces quelqu'un, n'étaient autre que Malefoy et Fincht.  
  
« Quelle veine ! Alors Hermione, n'est plus pucelle, grâce à ce débile de Weasley, je vais pouvoir faire enrager Granger, ce soir ! »  
  
La journée passa comme tous les samedis. Le soir après avoir mangé en compagnie, de Ron et Harry, Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle décida de prendre une douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'enroula dans une belle serviette bien moelleuse, puis, elle voulu utiliser la porte qui reliait la salle de bain à sa chambre, mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle devait donc passer par la salle commune. Quand elle y pénétra, toujours la serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux mouillés et ses vêtements à la main, Drago était dans la salle commune. Il détailla toutes les parties de son corps.  
  
« Putain, mais comment ça se fait que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était comme ça avant ! »  
  
- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Malefoy !  
  
- Attends ! Tu sors de la salle de bain presque à poil et tu veux que je ne regarde pas ! Tu me prends pour quoi ?  
  
- Pff ! Je me disais bien que tu étais responsable !  
  
- Responsable de quoi ? répondit-il  
  
- C'est toi qui as bloqué ma porte !  
  
- Moi ! Non ! Dit-il d'une intonation qui sonnait faux - Mais bien sur !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle entendit : '' Accio serviette Hermione''  
  
Sa serviette s'envola soudain, vers Drago, elle se retrouva nue devant Drago.  
  
- Abrutit !  
  
Elle voulut ouvrir la porte de sa chambre celle-ci était bloquée. Alors elle retourna vars la salle de bain, mais celle-ci aussi ne s'ouvrit pas non plus.  
  
- Tu trouves ça drôle !  
  
- Très ! répondit -il tout en l'observant et sourire pervers aux lèvres.  
  
Tenant toujours ses vêtements à la main, elle les enfila alors qu'elle était encore trempée.  
  
- Ne fais pas celle qui est choquée ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà retrouvée nue devant des tas de mecs.  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement.  
  
- Ca te regarde !  
  
- De toute façon je sais que Weasley, t'as baisée !  
  
- D'où tu parles de choses qui ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! dit-elle en colère en s'approchant de lui.  
  
- J'ai surpris Potter et Weasley parler de ça tout à l'heure. Alors c'était bien avec Weasley ?  
  
- Malefoy tu me dégoûtes ! Ouvre les portes !  
  
Il brandit sa baguette murmura une formule, il y eu un déclic au niveau des serrures. Hermione rentra sa chambre.  
  
- Et avec Krûm, c'était comment ? cria Drago à travers la porte, Si il est aussi doué que sur son balais tu as dû prendre ton pied !  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à Drago  
  
- Tu sais quoi Drago ? Je suis sûre que tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !  
  
-Tu veux vérifier ? lui dit il en lui caressant la joue du bout de l'index.  
  
Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
- Tu sais j'ai dit que je me vengerais, je le ferais Granger !  
  
A suivre.  
  
Alors vos commentaires ? 


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello !! C'est l'avant dernier jour avant la fin des vacances alors un dernier petit pour vous encourager lol !  
  
Link9 : Merci quand vous êtes content, je suis contente, et donc la quand je vois ton message ça me fais super plaisir !!  
  
Axoo : Ce n'est pas le genre de notre Drago Malefoy de se laisse avoir !  
  
Lorita : Maintenant que je suis lancée je ne m'arrête plus lol  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci ! En faite ce qui me motive ce sont les messages que je reçois ! Ca me fait super plaisir, alors pour remercier et ben j'écris la suite le plus vite possible !  
  
Slaira : Y a qu'a demander!  
  
Lianora : Merci pour ton mail!  
  
Amy lee () : Merci, oui c'est pour l'instant, j'ai le temps d'écrire, (en plus ça m'entraîne pour mon français lol !), donc je vais assez vite !  
  
Floriana () : Non, non t'inquiète pas je continu !  
  
J'espère que je n'oublie personne !  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à Drago  
  
- Tu sais quoi Drago ? Je suis sûre que tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !  
  
-Tu veux vérifier ? lui dit il en lui caressant la joue du bout de l'index.  
  
Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
- Tu sais j'ai dit que je me vengerais, je le ferais Granger !  
  
************************************************************* « Je me doute que tu vas te venger, j'en suis même certaine ! Et je n'ai envie de savoir comment tu vas t'y prend, ni où, ni quand ! Cela ne me dit rien qu'y vaille ! J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser gagner notre pari ! Tu m'aurais ainsi laissée tranquille ! Lui ! Laisser tranquille ! Non, c'est un Malefoy, Hermione réveille toi ! Ca aurait été si tu avais fait ça.»  
  
Elle s'endormit, plongée dans ses pensées, encore couvert de ses vêtements mouillés.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Drago lui ne dormait pas, mais alors pas du tout, voir Hermione nue, elle qui avait un corps si parfait, l'avait mis dans tous ses états, et il s'était satisfait par lui-même.  
  
Il commençât son plan pour la vengeance, qu'il avait promis à Hermione. Il alla s'installer à son bureau, alluma deux ou trois bougies en plus. Pris deux parchemins qui se trouvaient dans son tiroir, se munit de sa baguette. Il ensuite un livre d'enchantement, lu le sommaire, et eu un petite sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace quand il eu trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. « Pour imiter l'écriture de quelqu'un, prenez votre dîtes ''escrito''+prénom +nom de la personne de laquelle vous désirez imitez l'écriture en prenant . Si vous désirez. Bon le reste je m'en moque ! Parfait j'y vais ! » Il reposa le livre sur le côté, prit sa baguette et commença  
  
- Escrito Hermione Granger !  
  
Un petit faisceau lumineux rouge s'échappa de la baguette noire. Il prit un parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Pourrais-tu venir demain soir avec Ron ? (Je lui ai à lui aussi envoyé un hiboux)J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous montrez ! Demain matin, ne m'attendez pas pour le petit déjeuner. Rendez-vous près du lac à 18h, comme ça vous aurez au le temps de vous reposer de votre match de Quidditch !  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Il relut rapidement la lettre, qui était soit disant d'Hermione. L'écriture était parfaitement ressemblante.  
  
Il recommença la supercherie, une deuxième, la lettre étant cette fois ci adressée à Ron.  
  
Pour y attirer Hermione, c'était autre affaire, mais il avait déjà une petite idée.  
  
Il se retourna vers un perchoir, où il y avait un hibou qu'il avait emprunté à la volière. Il n'était assez stupide pour envoyer son propre hibou.  
  
- Tiens apporte ça à Ron Weasley et Harry Potter !  
  
L'hibou s'engouffra à travers la fenêtre.  
  
Satisfait de lui-même, Drago alla se coucher, il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour le match de demain, qui l'opposait à Gryffondor.  
  
La nuit passa rapidement, le matin Hermione s'était levée et préparé et allait descendre vers la grande salle pour déjeuner quand :  
  
- Tu viens me soutenir ce matin ?  
  
- Moi ? Soutenir l'équipe de Serpentard !? - Non me soutenir MOI, insista Malefoy  
  
- Encore moins !  
  
- Je t'ai prévue une petite surprise Granger ce soir !  
  
- Ah ! Ta fameuse vengeance ! répondit Hermione quelque peu effrayée mais ne voulant pas le montrer.  
  
- Si on veut, si on veut.  
  
Hermione partit vers la grande salle laissant Drago et ses sous entendus. Elle ne vit ni Ron, ni Harry, ce qui la surpris drôlement d'ailleurs. Elle déjeuna et voyant les élèves qui commençaient à se rendre au terrain, elle décida de les suivre accompagnée de Ginny.  
  
Elles trouvèrent de bonnes places en hauteur et s'installèrent. Madame Bibine siffla le départ et s'était partit. Les Gryffondors étaient dominé par les Serpentards. Cela n'enchantait pas plus de la moitié des supporters, car à part les serpentards eux-mêmes, personne d'autre ne supportaient leur équipe. Soudainement Drago plongea, Harry qui n'avait rien vu le suivit, mais n'arriva pas à le rattraper.  
  
- Malefoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Hurla Seamus ! C'est la première qu'Harry ne l'attrape pas ! Ou là, cela n'arrange pas nos affaires dans le classement !  
  
Les Serpentards hurlaient de joie, on surpris même Rogue à sourire. Tendis que les autres élèves partaient tête baissée. McGonagall était apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Hermione et Ginny restaient seules dans les tribunes à attendre Ron et Harry. Au bout de trente minutes Ginny partie, car elle avait un rendez- vous avec des amies.  
  
Hermione décida d'aller dans les vestiaires, à leur recherche. Les vestiaires étaient vides. Soudain, une voix retentit derrière elle, elle venait des vestiaires des Serpentards. Elle se retourna et vit Drago en boxer, qui sortait apparemment de la douche. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'observer ses muscles ainsi que sa tablette de chocolat. Il était pas mal se laissa-t-elle penser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'elle ne pouvait admirer sa ''structure'' musculaire !  
  
- Je sais que je suis parfaitement constitué, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, si c'est ce que tu insinues ! Je cherche Ron et Harry !  
  
- Ils sont partis s'entraîner dans un lieu secret, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont partis y pleurer, vu comment on les a massacré !  
  
- Un coup de chance, je dirais tout simplement !  
  
Drago s'avança vers elle, celle-ci ne recula pas, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible même si elle aurait souhaité disparaître à cet instant. Il plaqua contre un mur, ses deux mains, de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione.  
  
- Deux fois de suite ? Tu appelles ça de la chance ?  
  
« Ca y est tu paniques ! Restes calme ne lui montre pas, reste calme ! Rentre dans son jeu ! »  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours me coller contre toi comme ça ! Tu sais ça devient lassant à la fin !  
  
« C'est ça je sais que tu aimes te faire dominer par moi ça se voit dans tes yeux »  
  
Il n'avait pas si tord que ça en faite, cela amusait beaucoup Hermione, d'un côté, le faire tourner en bourrique. Avec le bout de la langue, il lui frôla la, joue puis glissa sur ses lèvres. D'un coup vif, Hermione la lui mordit, pas trop fort, mais elle lui avait laissé une marque.  
  
- Espèces de s.  
  
- Attention à ce que tu dis Drago, je suis moi aussi préfète en chef !  
  
- Ouais tu as raison fais ta maligne pour l'instant !  
  
Hermione sortit des vestiaires, pour aller manger. Encore une fois aucune trace d'Harry ou de Ron. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune, s'installa dans un canapé repris une lecture qu'elle avait déjà commencée. Vers 17h30 Drago arriva, et il fonça sur Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
Celle-ci baissa son livre, Drago avait sa baguette pointée sur elle.  
  
- Qu'est que !  
  
- Impero !!  
  
Hermione perdit l'étincelle de ses yeux, elle était comme hypnotisée. Drago pouvait ainsi la diriger.  
  
Il l'emmena donc sans difficulté au rendez vous fixé aux deux autres. L'appuya contre un arbre, et attendit leurs arrivé. Quand il les vu au loin s'approchant à grand pas, il commença ce qu'il appelait sa vengeance. Il l'embrassa Hermione, pris sa cuisse et la monta a sa taille se collant ainsi encore plus près d'elle. Et fit aller ses mains sur tout le corps d'Hermione.  
  
- Tu es une salope ! Tu nous as fais venir pour ça ! Pour te voir te faire tripoter par Malefoy ! s'écria Harry  
  
Drago lui lança un sourire narquois. Le sortilège commençait à s'estomper, Hermione revenait à ses esprits. Mais c'était trop tard ses deux amis étaient partis, et ils ne la considéraient sûrement plus comme une amie.  
  
- C'était donc sa ta vengeance ! Faire que mes meilleurs amis me détestent ! Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Comment as-tu peux m'embrasser, me toucher ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es pire que toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendus sur ton père, sur ta famille ! Tu es le pire Malefoy qu'il existe !  
  
- Merci pour tous ces compliments !  
  
- Moi aussi je me vengerais !  
  
- Ainsi donc cela ne finira jamais !  
  
A suivre.  
  
Alors ?? 


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut !! Oh sniff dernier jour de vacances ! Ce n'est pas juste.  
  
Je voulais m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre, car j'ai dû me dépêcher, et il manque quelques mots par-ci par-là !  
  
POurHikin : Tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre d'avant maintenant, c'est à Hermione. Et avec tous ces compliments, je ne peux que être ravie !! Bisous !!  
  
Frederique : Tu as remarqué !! Chouette ! J'ai essayé de faire plus long !  
  
Link 9 : Oui je sais, mais on va dire que pour me simplifier la vie (hé hé), ça ne sera pas compté comme un impardonnable, dans cette histoire (oui je sais, pas bien lol)  
  
Axoo : Tu trouves toi aussi ? Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ce petit Drago ! Sinon je l'ai dis à Link 9 on va dire que s'en est pas un pour me simplifier la vie lol  
  
Zmija : Merci !! Tu vas voir pour Hermione, mais d'abord il faut qu'elle se réconcilie avec les deux autres !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : T'inquiète pas, ils vont changer un peu. J'écris vite car je suis motivée par de gentilles personnes lol  
  
Ashley Malfoy ou Alba : Je n'avais pas tellement envie de rentrer dans les détails lol !  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
- C'était donc sa ta vengeance ! Faire que mes meilleurs amis me détestent ! Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Comment as-tu peux m'embrasser, me toucher ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es pire que toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendus sur ton père, sur ta famille ! Tu es le pire Malefoy qu'il existe !  
  
- Merci pour tous ces compliments !  
  
- Moi aussi je me vengerais !  
  
- Ainsi donc cela ne finira jamais !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hermione s'éloigna de Drago en direction du château.  
  
« Il faut que je les retrouve ! Faut que je leur explique ! Mais tel que je les connais, ils vont tout faire pour m'éviter ! »  
  
Et effectivement quand elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour dîner, et qu'elle s'assit près d'eux, ils se levèrent et partirent. Seule Ginny restait avec elle. C'était la seule, qui avait écouté sa version l'histoire et s'était douté que cela n'était pas normal.  
  
- Il suffisait d'y réfléchir un peu, avait-elle dit, franchement toi et lui s'était vraiment impossible !  
  
Cette dernière phrase avait un peu vexé Hermione, ce n'était pas si impossible que ça, vu que Drago lui courrait vraiment après. Certes ce n'était pas, parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, Drago amoureux et puis quoi encore, mais il voulait vraiment d'elle.  
  
Hermione cherchait désespérément un moyen pour parler avec Ron et Harry. Mais dès qu'elle les approchait ceux-ci la fuyaient comme la peste.  
  
Un matin, alors que tout deux étaient entrain de discuter de Quidditch, comme à leur habitude, un hibou, déposa entre eux deux une enveloppe de couleur rouge. Ron la pris fébrilement, elle leurs était adressée à tous les deux. Il se regardèrent qu'une fois, ça leurs suffit pour comprendre ce que pensait l'autre, et en moins de temps qui le faut pour le dire, ils partirent en courant dans le parc de Poudlard, sous les éclats de rires des autres élèves.  
  
Quand ils furent loin des regards, avec chance, la beuglante éclata seulement. A leur surprise ce ne fut pas une voix hurlante, comme celle que Madame Weasley avait envoyée une fois, qui retentit, mais une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, très bien même, une voix douce, amicale, mais aussi remplie de tristesse.  
  
- Voila, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer votre attention. Vu que vous me fuyez sans même m'écouter. Je sais, que ce que vous avez vu, parait troublant, mais, si vous saviez ce qu'il y a derrière ! Malefoy m'a jeté l'imperium pour que je fasse ce qu'il voulait ! Je sais que vous avez aussi reçu des lettres qui étaient soit disant de ma part, mais si vous regardez dans le livre sortilège et enchantement de 7ème année p 1987 vous pourriez connaître ainsi l'existence d'une formule qui imite l'écriture d'une personne. J'espère que vous m'avez écoutez jusqu'au bout. Excusez-moi pour l'attention que vous avez sûrement attirée dans la salle commune. Hermione.  
  
Les deux compères se regardèrent, ils avaient vraiment été stupides d'avoir cru ce qu'ils avaient pourtant vu.  
  
Les septièmes années ayant le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard quand ils le souhaitaient, ils s'y rendirent dans le but d'offrir un cadeau à Hermione ainsi qu'une carte pour se faire pardonner.  
  
De son côté Hermione, dans la salle commune, tournait en rond, elle était dans un état de stresse, ce que Drago remarqua.  
  
- Tu veux te détendre avec moi Granger !  
  
- Non, et pendant que tu es là, je tiens à te dire, que jamais tu ne refera ce qui c'est passé hier ! Jamais, tu m'entends !  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras m'en empêcher !  
  
- Pas moi, mais un professeur oui !  
  
-Granger, Granger, Granger, dit-il d'une voix lasse, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Enfin du moins dans ta façon de penser., dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Si pour l'instant je ne passe pas vraiment à l'attaque, c'est que je n'en ai pas encore vraiment envie. Si tu me cèdes maintenant, ça sera beaucoup moins drôle ensuite. Toutes les fois, où j'aurais pu le faire, comme là par exemple !  
  
Il se jeta (c'est un peu violent comme mot mais ça correspond assez bien !) sur elle, la faisant tomber sur le dos, lui sur elle (qui ne voudrait pas être à sa place.), imposant tout le poids de son corps sur celui d'Hermione.  
  
- Là, tu vois si je voulais vraiment te baiser (excusez-moi du terme lol), je pourrais dit-elle d'une voix impériale  
  
Il suivit la parole aux mouvements. Il fit glisser sa main sous la jupe d'Hermione, et sur le tissu de sa culotte, lui caressa son intimité.  
  
- Mais dis donc, Granger, tu mets des strings, toi ?  
  
- Pousses toi Malefoy !  
  
Hermione tentait de se dégager comme elle pouvait, de resserrer ses jambes. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, plus fort plus qu'elle, il avait de plus glissé son genou, entre ses cuisses de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas resserrer ses cuisses.  
  
- Mais tu vois là, je n'ai pas envie !  
  
Il se releva, regarda Hermione de haut puis lui dit : - Tu as de belles jambes Granger, pour une ce que tu es !  
  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione la saisit et la tira d'un coup sec, et le fit tomber à coté d'elle, puis se leva.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé et de plus tu m'emmerdes Malefoy !  
  
- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je continus ! Tu as dis que tu te vengerais, mais tout ce que tu feras je le retournerais contre toi !  
  
Hermione alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle y découvrit, une chouette blanche, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle venait de lui apporter un petit paquet et une petite carte. Hermione lui trouva quelques graines, et après les avoir mangées celle-ci repartit.  
  
Hermione ouvrit d'abord la carte :  
  
Hermione,  
  
Excuses nous, on a vraiment était idiot sur le coup, mais ces petits jeux avec Malefoy nous inquiètes. Rendez- vous à 11h30 au lac.  
  
Tendrement,  
  
Harry et Ron  
  
Elle reposa la carte, et entreprit d'ouvrir le petit paquet. Il contenait un petit écrin de velours noir. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et dedans se trouvait un joli raz de cou. La chaîne était en argent, et le petit pendentif était un petit c?ur en cristal, qui brillait de mille feux à la lumière.  
  
« Qu'ils sont gentils, un peu idiot par moment mais gentils et adorables quand même ! »  
  
Elle couru au lac, car il était déjà 11h30 trente à son réveil quand elle était dans sa chambre.  
  
Quand elle arriva ses deux amis faisaient semblant de s'embrasser. Alors Hermione pris un ton faussement fâché et leurs dits :  
  
- Comment avez osez me le cacher !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rires et se serrèrent dans les bras. C'était enfin oublié !  
  
Hermione était ravie, elle avait un poids lourd en moins à porter. Elle oublia Drago et ses avertissements. Et passa la journée à rire avec ses amis qui furent rejoint par les jumeaux et Ginny.  
  
Ils passèrent une bonne journée, quand quelqu'un vain les déranger.  
  
- Dégage Malefoy, tu en as déjà assez fait !  
  
- Balafré, je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu es peut être jaloux de moi mais que veux-tu je n'y suis pour rien.  
  
- Jaloux de toi, pff, il faudrait être malade ! Lança Fred  
  
Ignorant Fred, il reprit la parole :  
  
- C'est à toi Hermione, que je viens m'adresser. Dumbledore veut nous voir tout de suite dans son bureau.  
  
Hermione qui était sur les genoux de George, allait se lever, quand celui- ci la retînt par la taille. Il était au courant sa petite farce.  
  
- Comment savoir si ce n'est pas encore un de ses pièges ?  
  
- Et bien c'est que j'y aille, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ma baguette.  
  
Il la laissa partir.  
  
Quand ils furent assez loin, Drago qui marchait à côté d'Hermione lui demanda :  
  
- C'est ta prochaine cible ?  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- De Georges !  
  
Celui-ci ne s'attendit pas à la réaction d'Hermione, elle venait de lui donner un petit coup dans ventre.  
  
- Je t'en pose des questions moi !!  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, qui les y attendait.  
  
- Cône vanille dit le professeur à la gargouille.  
  
Ils accédèrent au bureau du professeur.  
  
- Asseyez-vous jeunes gens ! Je voulais vous faire part, d'un travail pour vous, sur lequel vous devrez réaliser tous les deux.  
  
« Oh ! Non » se dit Hermione   
  
« Bonne idée mon vieux » (ai-je besoin de préciser qui pense la lol)  
  
- Comme vous le savez, le bal d'halloween a été annulé, pour nous faire pardonner, vous allez organiser un bal pour Noël ! Par ailleurs vous devrez y aller ensemble et y danser la première danse ! Cela ne vous poses pas de problème j'espère ?  
  
- Non, bien sur que non, répondirent d'une même voix les deux préfets, mais cela sonnait faux.  
  
- Bien vous pouvez partir !  
  
Ils sortirent de bureau, Hermione s'exclama :  
  
- Il manquait plus que ça travailler avec toi passe, y aller avec toi passe mais c'est vraiment limite, mais alors danser avec toi !!  
  
- Oh la ferme ! Tu dramatises la ! Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie de danser avec en plus !  
  
- Autant que de sauter par la tour d'astronomie !  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-la »  
  
« Danser avec elle ? J'aime que se sera un zouk, slow, du moins quelque chose près du corps »  
  
Ils partirent chacun dans des directions opposées.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire ensuite !! Mais ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! Héhé, moi méchante non ! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde !! Je ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas juste lol ! Bon, vivement le W-E car je fais le pont !! 4 jours tranquilles ! YES !! Lol  
  
POurHikin : C'est pas grave, ça me fait toujours autant plaisirs ! Kiss !!  
  
Link 9 : Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire (lol) : Merci !!  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Je veux les réactions, pour voir ce qu'en pense les gens d'un court entre mède entre Hermione et George, car j'ai une petite idée, qui pourrait faire rager Hermione !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rappel :  
  
- Il manquait plus que ça travailler avec toi passe, y aller avec toi passe mais c'est vraiment limite, mais alors danser avec toi !!  
  
- Oh la ferme ! Tu dramatises la ! Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie de danser avec en plus !  
  
- Autant que de sauter par la tour d'astronomie !  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-la »  
  
« Danser avec elle ? J'aime que se sera un zouk, slow, du moins quelque chose près du corps »  
  
Ils partirent chacun dans des directions opposées.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Les jours passèrent, Drago et Hermione, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans leur salle commune pour travailler sur cette histoire de bal. Ils leur restaient à peu près une semaine, pour préparer et tout mettre en place.  
  
Ca faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'Hermione attendait Drago, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait horreur des gens qui arrivaient en retard. Enfin le tableau de l'entrée s'ouvrit, Drago arriva en sueur, plein de boue. Il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
- Tu es.  
  
Drago la coupa  
  
- En retard, tu m'excuseras mais la j'ai besoin, d'une douche.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer ! Il se permet d'être en retard et en plus il va prendre une douche. Hermione dû attendre bien sagement que monsieur est terminé de se faire une beauté. Il ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, dans des vêtements tout propres.  
  
- C'est bon je suis près !  
  
- Ce n'est pas trop tôt marmonna Hermione  
  
Il s'assit en face d'elle, posant ses coudes sur la table et appuyant sa tête sur les mains.  
  
- Alors tu as des idées pour la fête ? L'interrogea Hermione  
  
- Le thème je dirais soirée classe, avec un groupe branché et une décoration dans les tons de Noël.  
  
C'est la qu'Hermione, qui était surprise, car Drago avait les mêmes idées qu'elle, se rendit compte qu'en faite, il lisait ses notes.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune idée !! S'écria Hermione  
  
- Les tiennes sont parfaites ! J'ai pensé à un truc amusant par contre. Comme on est obligé d'aller à cette soirée ensemble et que l'on n'a pas le choix, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire tiré au sort leurs cavalières par les garçons.  
  
- Hum, mouais, pourquoi pas. On justifiera ça en disant que ça permet aux timides d'être avec quelqu'un ! Ok, ça marche !  
  
Hermione, pris un parchemin et rédigea au propre, ce qu'ils allaient organiser.  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut d'abord l'envoyer à Dumbledore, pour avoir son accord n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ouais, vas-y, je vais le faire !  
  
- Malefoy deviendrait-il serviable ?  
  
- Ne t'y habitus pas ! Sa. Granger  
  
- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié notre accord.  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas et sortit, le parchemin à la main pour le remettre à Dumbledore.  
  
Leur projet fut accepté. La veille du bal, les élèves étaient peu ravies de devoir confier leurs cavaliers ou cavalières au hasard. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Tous les noms des filles de Poudlard furent mis dans un sac. Les garçons étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Chacun croisaient les doigts ou faisaient une petite prière avant de piocher. Ce qu'ils ne savaient c'est que Drago, avait discrètement jeté un sortilège, ainsi, les élèves se retrouvaient avec des gens qu'il ne pouvaient pas se voir ! Comme Ron et Millicent, Harry et Pansy, mais encore Ginny et Crabbe et même McGonagall et Rogue ! Oh, il était fier de son coup Drago, il riait en voyant la tête de chaque garçon, ou professeur ( ils avaient un sac séparé des élèves), qui venait de tirer au sort la fille qu'il aimait le moins. Hermione qui tenait le sac était stupéfaite du manque de chance qu'avaient tous les élèves, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'?il à Drago qui n'était pas loin d'elle, tout lui parut clair. Mais elle trouvait ça drôle elle aussi. Après tout si elle n'avait pas le choix, pourquoi les autres l'auraient ? Elle lança un regard noir à Drago, d'un air de dire arrête ça, on va se douter de quelque chose !  
  
Quand se fut finit, Dumbledore annonçât qu'il n'y aurait pas cours demain à la grand satisfaction de tous les élèves. Il fit partir les élèves sauf les deux préfets en chef qui devaient décorer la salle. Ils retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande salle.  
  
- Quand qu'est-ce que tu l'as jeté ce sort ?  
  
- Tu l'as remarqué ? Avant de te donner le sac, pour faire piocher les élèves et les profs.  
  
- Avec qui tu aurais voulu y aller, si tu n'avais pas été obligé d'être avec moi ?  
  
- Hum, j'aurais choisi au hasard par mis ma bande de fan !  
  
- Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras être modeste ! S'exaspéra Hermione  
  
- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature ! plaisanta-t-il Et toi ?  
  
- Avec George, il m'avait demandé avant de savoir, ce qui allé se passer.  
  
Hermione grimpa sur une échelle.  
  
- Tu peux me tenir ? J'ai peur de tomber !  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta baguette ? dit Drago en la maintenant par la taille. Hermione ayant les bras levés, son t-shirt avait remonté, et les mains de Drago était à même sur sa peau, qu'elle avait douce et chaude.  
  
- Pour avoir la satisfaction de l'avoir fait moi-même ! Lui répond dit-elle enthousiasmée !  
  
Elle ressentit un frisson dans le dos, qui en partait du bas et qui remontait dans son cou.  
  
- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?  
  
- Pff, ne rêve pas, tes mains sont froides et en plus tu me serres trop fort.  
  
Elle descendit de l'échelle. Souleva son pull et lui fit :  
  
- Regarde, on voit encore la marque de tes mains !  
  
- Tu voulais que je te tienne, c'est ce que j'ai fait !  
  
- Oui que tu me tiennes, pas que tu me compresses !  
  
Et la discussion, ou plutôt la dispute, commença. Au bout de dix minutes, ayant marre de l'entendre crier, Drago embrassa Hermione, violement et rapidement. Ne s'y attendant, Drago eu l'effet désiré et Hermione se tue.  
  
- Ecoute ! Murmura Drago  
  
- J'entends rien !  
  
- Il n'y a rien à entendre !  
  
- Très drôle !  
  
Tenant des confettis à la main, qu'elle étalait sur les buffets, elle lui en lança une grosse poignée en pleine tête, alors qu'il était en train de boire.  
  
- Attends que je t'attrape toi !  
  
Hermione partit en courant, mais Drago était plus rapide, et elle se retrouva coincée dans un coin de murs. Drago qui tenait toujours sa bouteille d'eau à la main lui versa quelques gouttes sur la tête. Puis la jeta sur le côté (la bouteille pas Hermione lol), puis entreprit de la chatouiller (Hermione pas la bouteille mdr). Il était ravi de voir que par ses doigts agiles, elle se tortillait de rire. Il en profita bien évidement, discrètement, plutôt sournoisement, ce terme étant plus approprié à un Malefoy, de sentir les belles hanches de la jeune fille dans ses mains. Puis, lui laissa, un peu de répit, en replaçant ses mèches en arrière.  
  
- Pfiou, je suis crevée ! dit Hermione entre deux bâillements  
  
- Ouais tu m'as crevé ! dit Drago en insistant sur le m'as crevé  
  
- Pauvre petit Malefoy fatigué !  
  
Il se retourna vers elle. Des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Mais avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle s'avança vers lui.  
  
- Si tu mettais tes cheveux comme ça, elle commença à les mettre en bataille, mais en bataille pas n'importe comment non plus, ça tirait beaucoup mieux.  
  
Celle-ci avait du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour arriver à sa hauteur, et elle maintenait son équilibre avec une main posée sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci trouva marrant l'idée de reculer, pour voir se qui allait se passer. Bien évidement Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras de Drago.  
  
- Juste un test dit-il sarcastiquement   
  
- Quel test ! dit-elle en se dégageant des bras de Drago  
  
- Pas mal la coiffure dit-il alors qu'il s'observait dans une fenêtre.  
  
- Oui je trouve aussi !  
  
Ils finirent quelques préparatifs, Drago ayant la flemme de décorer le sapin par lui-même en fit apparaître un déjà décoré.  
  
- C'est parfait s'exclamèrent-ils en c?ur !  
  
- Je crois qu'on a le droit d'aller se coucher maintenant ! Les elfes s'occuperont du reste ! dit Drago  
  
- Tu sais Drago ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
Non je plaisante !! Vous avez eu peur là hein lol !!  
  
- C'était drôle l'idée du sort pour mettre les élèves qui s'entendent les moins bien ensemble ! Même si mes amis doivent se coltiner les tiens !  
  
- Tu veux dire, mes amis devant se coltiner les tiens !  
  
Ca y est s'était repartit ! Il y avait eu deux heures et demie où cela s'était bien passé, deux heures et demie de magie, on aurait même dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais s'était finit.  
  
A suivre. (C'est vrai ce qui coup ci lol !!)  
  
Alors votre avis ? 


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou ! Alors comment ça c'est passé votre rentrée ? Moi ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !  
  
Floriana : Merci, mais le problème, c'est que je commence à manquer d'imagination ! Enfin j'espère que cela va revenir !  
  
phénix20 : Voila, voila ça arrive lol  
  
LINK9 : C'est cool tu me lis même au taf !  
  
Axoo : Un peu rapide ? Je ne sais pas.  
  
Slaira : C'est la lol  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Moi aussi, j'aime bien ! Mais après avoir lu une reviews, je prévois aussi quelque chose pour Drago !  
  
violaine1 : Apres lu ton message, j'ai eu un petite idée pour Drago ! Alors MERCI !!  
  
Moi : Oui, oui je ne m'arrêtes pas !  
  
Selana : Merci !!  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
- C'était drôle l'idée du sort pour mettre les élèves qui s'entendent les moins bien ensemble ! Même si mes amis doivent se coltiner les tiens !  
  
- Tu veux dire, mes amis devant se coltiner les tiens !  
  
Ca y est s'était repartit ! Il y avait eu deux heures et demie où cela s'était bien passé, deux heures et demie de magie, on aurait même dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais s'était finit. ************************************************************* Ils sortirent de la grande salle, en direction de leurs chambres quand Drago, tourna un couloir avant.  
  
- Où vas-tu ?  
  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un !  
  
- Avec qui ? dit Hermione avec un petit sourire curieux  
  
- Ca te regarde ?  
  
- A une heure du matin tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?  
  
- Mais je te pose des questions moi !  
  
- Bon très bien ! dit Hermione apparemment vexée  
  
« C'est ça va retrouver, une de ces nunuches, pour assouvir tes pulsions »  
  
Elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'y enferma.  
  
« Mais avec qui, avait-il donc rendez-vous !? »  
  
Hermione était elle jalouse ? Seule elle aurait pu répondre à la question. Mais si vous lui aviez posé la question, elle vous aurait certainement répondu non, que s'était simplement une forme de curiosité qui l'envahissait. Toutefois vous auriez pu vous douter qu'elle mentait à la couleur de ses joues, qui auraient certainement virées au rose voir au rouge.  
  
Mais passons.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva vers onze heures du matin. Pris une douche rapide. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'à part elle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune. Il avait donc passé la nuit ailleurs. Elle alla dans une salle qui avait été aménagée exceptionnellement, pour faire petit déjeuner et déjeuner les élèves pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir la grande salle. Elle trouva Ron, Harry, Fred ou George, elle ne voyait pas la différence. Elle s'installa, ils s'abattaient tous sur leurs sorts. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas la cavalière qu'ils avaient désirée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un petit fou rire. George avait la manie de la coller ces derniers temps. Là, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de George à sa façon de lui parler. Elle déblaya la salle du regard, elle pu ainsi voir Miss Teigne fouiner, Rusard la regarder, Drago embrasser une fille, McGonagall discuter avec Dumbledore, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu juste avant ! Elle retourna légèrement le regard, Drago qui embrassait une serpentard ! Sûrement une sixième année, blonde, sans forme et d'un visage banale, en faite, tout le contraire d'Hermione ! De son côté Malefoy s'aperçut que quelqu'un les observait, et tourna la tête directement vers Hermione, cette dernière fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, mais il l'avait grillée. Du coup Hermione se resserra vers George, qui n'en fut que plus ravie. Puis elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et se rendit dans sa chambre, elle n'en sortit même pas pour déjeuner, non, elle ne pleurait pas ! C'est juste que maintenant, si IL avait une copine, IL s'intéresserait moins à elle et donc elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser à lui résister. C'était un jeu auquel elle s'était habituée, un jeu dangereux certes, mais amusant. Elle décida de se préparer pour la fête, elle fouilla dans son armoire, puis après maintes essayages, se décida pour une robe noire courte, qui lui arrivait à mie cuisse, avec un décolleté légèrement aguicheur, avec de fines bretelles, qui tombaient souvent de ses épaules. Elle se maquilla plus qu'à la coutume et laissa ses cheveux libres. Malefoy, qui était dans sa chambre avait opté pour un smoking, pantalon noir, chemise blanche, cravate, et une veste sur le dessus.  
  
Ils sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres, se lancèrent quelques regards, se fut Malefoy qui brisa le silence.  
  
- Tu n'es pas encore à ma hauteur mais ça passera !  
  
- Tu m'énerves ! Cria Hermione, tu me soule avec ton complexe de supériorité  
  
Elle allait sortir, quand il lui rappela qu'il devait y aller ensemble. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit à contre coeur.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la soirée, la salle était déjà bondée. Ils avaient bien travaillé la veille. La seule chose qui avait en plus dans la pièce, appart les élèves bien sur, fut la nourriture sur les buffets. McGonagall se précipita vers eux en leur disant qu'on attendait qu'eux pour la première danse.  
  
« Pas un slow pria Hermione, pas un slow »  
  
Mais apparemment personne ne l'avait entendu. Car quand ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la piste de danse, retentit la musique, c'était Better Man de Robbie Williams. Drago la pris fermement par la taille, lui lança un sourire sournois, il s'était arrangé pour que la première danse soi un slow, celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Ils entamèrent le slow, en tournant lentement sur place. Drago faisait aller et venir ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione. Cella ne la dérangeait pas du moment qu'il ne descendait pas ses mains plus bas. Le temps lui semblait long. Drago prenant confiance en lui, descendit sa main et la fit glisser sur les fesses d'Hermione.  
  
- Non mais ca ne va pas ! Cria Hermione  
  
Tout ceux qui étaient autour d'eux arrêtèrent de danser, et ceux qui ne dansaient pas, regardèrent tous vers les deux préfets en chef.  
  
Clac !  
  
Drago posa sa main sur sa joue, elle y avait été fort. Il l'attrapa violement pas le poignet près à rendre le coup.  
  
- Espèces de tarée ! Tu te prends pour qui salle sang de bourbe ! (il a trahi le marché pas bien !)  
  
- Répète ! D'où tu me tripotes le cul !  
  
- Tu m'allumes comme une malade ! Tu veux que je reste de marbre !  
  
- Moi !! Je t'allume !! On dansait un slow !!  
  
McGonagall intervint  
  
- Je vous en pris ! Cessez ses enfantillages ! Est-ce une façon de se comporter ? Si vous n'êtes pas aptes à assumer vos fonctions, je n'aurais aucun problème à vous remplacer ! Sur ceux tachez, de vous éviter durant la soirée et parlez en demain !  
  
Harry et Ron étaient éberlués, tandis que Georges arrivait vers Hermione en applaudissent.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même lui confiât-il  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a me coller comme ça ! »  
  
- Merci ! Fi-t-elle  
  
- Tu veux danser ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas !  
  
Un zouk, retentit. Hermione était un peu gênée de danser ça avec le frère de son ex mais qu'importe ! Elle voulait s'amuser ! Elle vérifia que Drago était dans les parages pour qu'il puisse voir sa prestation.  
  
Elle se colla à George, son dos contre son torse, et commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Ses mains caressant son corps et celui de Georges au passage. Lui-même s'était aventuré à lui caresser les hanches. A sa grande surprise George dansait plutôt bien et se fut un vrai plaisir, surtout pour lui car elle avait sentit, une chose particulière masculine se dresser.  
  
Drago observait la scène du coin de la pièce.  
  
« Alors comme ça, tu te frottes comme une. je ne sais même pas quel mot employé, sur ce type, tu te laisse tripoter et tu fais ta choquée quand je t'effleure les fesses ! »  
  
Oh, non ça il n'était pas d'accord Drago. Il s'était pris un vent devant tout le monde, et n'avait vraiment pas apprécié.  
  
Il alla rejoindre Sarah (la blonde au visage banale) puis sortit de la pièce. A leur grande stupéfaction, ils surprirent Hermione et George en train de s'embrasser, dans le parc, et en y regardant de plus près ils avaient l'air de faire plus que s'embrasser. Drago et la serpentard passèrent à côté d'eux, Hermione lança un regard en coin à Drago. Il prit sa « blonde au visage banale » par la taille et continua son chemin. Il avait bien compris le jeu d'Hermione, il n'était pas stupide.  
  
Si elle voulait jouer à ça avec lui, elle perdrait forcément pensa Malefoy. Les cours du lendemain avaient été annulés aussi, pour permettre aux élèves de se reposer.  
  
Se fut au tour de Drago de se réveiller seule dans la salle commune. Il décida de prendre un bain. Pendant ce temps la, Hermione arriva, et elle avait la tête en compote. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Quand elle entra Drago, était debout et nu entrain de s'essuyer. Hermione se retourna vivement, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
- Désolée. je ne savais pas que tu étais là  
  
- Tu sais quoi, ton jeu de petite. il chercha ses mots, de petite sainte ni touche, c'est très existant !  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui, évitant le bas, regardant presque le plafond. Elle s'avança, le colla presque mais pas trop, et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
  
- Le jour où tu m'auras dans ton lit Malefoy, ce sera parce que je serais morte ! En attendant cou couche panier lui dit-elle en regardant la partie anatomique du jeune homme.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger dit-il quand elle fut sortit de la salle de bain, tu as pris trop de confiance en toi. Il est tant de mettre un terme à ton ardeur.  
  
A suivre !  
  
Oulala il est minuit et demie, qu'elle tête je vais avoir demain matin. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou !! Ola j'ai du mal à me remettre au rythme des cours !! Lol  
  
phénix20 : Merci, je vais faire ce que je peux mais ce n'est pas facile avec les cours !  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci !! (Je sais je me répète !)  
  
LeslieGlady : Merci ! Moi aussi je préfère un Drago « méchant ! »  
  
Axoo : Tu change souvent d'avis lol !!  
  
violaine1 : Il s'en rendra pas compte, j'ai prévu autre chose ! Il y aura une pitite discussion entre deux pour te faire plaisir ! C'est vrai pauvre blonde lol (je n'ai rien contre les blondes ! Je ne veux pas me faire d'ennemie lol)  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : J'ai perdu un peu de ma rapidité lol ! En faite j'ai un peu de mal à voir Hermione dominer Drago. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse faire non plus ! Avec George ça ne va pas durer désolée.  
  
POurHikin : Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon moi aussi je n'ai pas trop le temps à cause des cours !  
  
Leacmoa : Merci j'espère que cela va te plaire  
  
Lilou1 : Merci ! Je trouvais ça drôle qu'ils se coltinent ceux qu'il n'aime pas ! Apparemment beaucoup aime Drago méchant alors je le laisse dans son vrai caractère !  
  
Cookie : Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis comme tout le monde, je n'aime pas la critique ! Lol Mais bon si ça te plait maintenant c'est cool !  
  
frite12 : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage de la déco de la salle ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
- Le jour où tu m'auras dans ton lit Malefoy, ce sera parce que je serais morte ! En attendant cou couche panier lui dit-elle en regardant la partie anatomique du jeune homme.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger dit-il quand elle fut sortit de la salle de bain, tu as pris trop de confiance en toi. Il est tant de mettre un terme à ton ardeur. *************************************************************  
  
Drago avait passé quelques jours, a cherché un plan pour agacer Hermione. Il avait enfin trouvé. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et attendait avec impatience le résultat de son coup sournois.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione, qui était elle dans sa chambre, était entrain de batifoler avec George. Elle était allongée sur son lit, George au-dessus d'elle. Il s'exerçait à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. La tache effectuée, il enleva lui-même son pull, laissant apparaître un belle tablette de chocolat.  
  
«Moins bien que celle que Drago se laissa penser Hermione »  
  
C'est la qu'elle s'aperçut d'un petit détail. Elle tendit le bras vers la chaîne, qui pendait autour du coup de George. Il y avait un pendentif en forme de F.  
  
- Fred ! s'écria-t-elle  
  
- Quoi ? C'est sympa de penser à mon frère dans ces conditions !  
  
Hermione le repoussa vivement, elle se mit debout au milieu de sa chambre en soutiens gorge, le pantalon à moitié déboutonné, laissant apparaître le devant de son string blanc.  
  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ! C'est quoi ta chaîne la ! Il regarda à son tour la chaîne, lui non plus ne comprenait pas.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Drago, lui avait commencé à entendre les cris venant de la chambre d'Hermione. Ca y est son plan marchait à la perfection! Il sortit dans la salle commune, et s'installa dans un canapé pour mieux entendre.  
  
- Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous vous échangez ! Bandes de cons ! Vous êtes tous pareil les Weasley !  
  
- Attends, je comprends pas plus que toi ! Mais je t'assure que je suis George et non Fred !  
  
- Dégage !!  
  
- Mais attend ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Notre relation est presque parfaite !  
  
- Ah oui ! Pour toi et Fred ! De toute façon je te haies ! Je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais !! Tu me dégoûtes !  
  
- T'es une vraie poufiasse !  
  
A ces mots, Hermione qui était toujours en soutif et en pantalon à moitié déboutonné, le poussa hors de sa chambre, jusqu'à la sortie.  
  
- Alors d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y a plus de George/Fred/Hermione !  
  
Dit Drago d'un voix traînante qui fixait Hermione autre part que dans ses yeux  
  
- Ca te regarde !  
  
- Si tu veux, on peut terminer tous les deux ce que tu avais commencé !  
  
Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle était déjà repartit dans sa chambre. Elle s'étala dans son lit, et se mis à pleurer. Même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle s'était attachée à lui. Et ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avais mise dans tout ses états.  
  
Drago qui s'était approché de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, écoutait avec satisfaction le doux son de ses pleurs.  
  
Le lendemain quand les cours commencèrent, Hermione sentait sur son passage, le rire des élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait croire que les Weasley s'était vanté de leurs exploits avec Hermione. Même la blonde au visage banal était venue la voir en lui disant qu'il fallait faire attention aux débiles du genre Weasley. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle celle la pensa Hermione. Elle retrouva Ron et Harry qui avaient l'air gêné, surtout Ron. Ils étaient en cours de potions, rien de très réjouissant. Et pour la première fois de son année scolaire, elle rata sa potion, laissant répandre un liquide de couleur verdâtre.  
  
- Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez, d'autre préoccupation la nuit, mais dormez plus ! Ca vous aidera à faire moins d'erreur.  
  
Hermione, ne supporta pas la réflexion et fourra violement toutes ses affaires dans son sac.  
  
- Que faites- vous !!  
  
Mais Hermione avait déjà passé la porte du cours de potion.  
  
- Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor.  
  
Elle revint juste à l'entrebâillement de la porte, et lui répondit :  
  
- Faites le ! Je m'en fou !  
  
Quelques rires fusionnèrent dans la classe, puis elle parti. Elle s'étonna mais ceci lui avait fais un grand bien. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de retenue.  
  
Elle se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle y trouva un courrier adresser à son nom. Une lettre de George apparemment. Elle regarda sa montre, les cours devaient être terminé à présent. Elle ouvrit la lettre, et commença sa lecture. Elle se dit que celui-ci pourrait être écrivain, car il avait une façon de tourner les mots, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé etc. Elle pensa qu'elle irait peut-être le voir pour discuter, simplement.  
  
Drago arriva dans la salle, Hermione baissa les yeux de sa lettre, et le regarda. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.  
  
- Alors, Granger tu te rebelle ?  
  
- Je t'emmerde Malefoy  
  
Drago avait repéré la lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione, et en un quart de seconde il l'avait attrapé. Hermione s'était levé d'un bon. Il gardait la lettre en hauteur. Hermione était colée à lui, sautant pour essayer de reprendre son bien. Sans s'en rendre contre, elle se frottait à Malefoy, qui souriait, ravi de la situation.  
  
- Rends moi ça, allez !!!  
  
Il repoussa Hermione qui retomba sur le canapé - Ma chère Hermione commença Drago, je voulais te dire.  
  
Il l'a lu en entier, déçu de se qu'il avait lu. Il se mit à califourchon sur Hermione qui était toujours assise. Curieusement, fatiguée, elle ne chercha à le repousser. Surpris par sa réaction, Drago commença à l'embrasser, lui caresser le corps.  
  
« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Réveil toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as plaqué un con que tu dois te jeter dans les bras d'un autre ! »  
  
- Tu aurais bien voulu, hein Malefoy ! Puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle déjà quitté ses bras.  
  
- Tu n'es pas gentille Hermione !  
  
- Pff.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Une semaine plus tard, alors que tout le monde déjeunait, le professeur Dumbledore, fit un discours.  
  
- Je voulais vous annoncer la venu d'un nouvel élève, il ne restera que 2 semaines, pour un échange scolaire. Veuillez accueillir Mathieu Vela. Il est déjà passé sous le chapeau magique, il ira à Serpentard le temps de sa visite à Poudlard.  
  
- Un de plus dit Ron, à Hermione et Harry.  
  
- Ca va il ne va pas rester la bien longtemps  
  
- Il est mignon, soupira Ginny  
  
- Eh ! Depuis quand tu regardes les garçons toi ? Dit Ron  
  
Ginny se contenta de rougir.  
  
Hermione avait été chargé de faire visiter le château à ce nouveau venu, lui expliquer les règles, enfin bref tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour passer deux bonnes semaines au château.  
  
Il y avait un bon contact entre les deux, et, un soir il s'était donné rendez-vous dans le parc de Poudlard. Il devait être onze heures du soir quand Hermione arriva, il était déjà là. Il repartait le lendemain et lui avait dit, qu'il voulait lui parler.  
  
Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien. Puis il devint plus entreprenant avec Hermione, il avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse, qu'Hermione s'était empressée de repousser. Mais, ce Mathieu, lui en voulait en plus, et la plaqua à terre lui sur elle. Il la touchait dans tous les sens. Hermione, le repoussait, se débattait, hurlait. C'est ainsi que Drago qui n'était loin de la, avait entendu des cris et était arrivé en courant. Voyant quelqu'un arriver, Mathieu partit en courant, laissant Hermione par terre la chemise à moitié ouverte. Heureusement Drago était arrivé à temps et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'Hermione était heureuse de voir Drago. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Drago pensa que lorsque s'était lui qui lui faisait ce genre de choses, elle n'hurlait pas comme elle l'avait fait là. Elle prenait plus ça pour rire ou s'énervait, mais n'était pas aussi apeurée.  
  
Le lendemain, personne ne revit Mathieu, il était apparemment partit très tôt le matin.  
  
Hermione se leva tôt pour aller déjeuner. Alors qu'elle sortait, Ginny était devant la porte de la salle commune.  
  
- Salut ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé pour entrer ?  
  
- Car je ne voulais pas que Malefoy risque d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire !  
  
- Et qu'est- ce que tu veux me dire ?  
  
- Ecoute je l'ai entendu parler avec Mathieu, il faisait un marcher, Mathieu devait faire semblant d'essayer de te violer, et partir quand il voyait Malefoy arriver soit disant à ton secours contre de l'argent. Je voulais te prévenir avant qu.  
  
- Merci Ginny mais c'est trop tard ! Mais grâce à toi je sais que je ne dois pas faire confiance à Drago !  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers le cours de potion. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui réjouit Hermione Drago lui était bien présent, il était en train de parler avec quelques filles de Serpentard avec son acolyte Jim.  
  
- Drago ? Dit-elle  
  
Il se retourna et il se prit une claque majestueuse sur sa joue.  
  
- Ca c'est pour ton marché stupide avec l'autre !  
  
Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rires. Même certain Serpentard, la blonde se précipita vers Drago, pour voir comment il allait.  
  
- Granger je te hais, mais tu seras mienne, murmura-t-il de manière à ce que personne n'entende.  
  
A suivre !!  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi !  
  
L'idée met venue alors que j'étais en heure d'étude ! Je ne vous raconte pas mon brouillon sur le cahier !! Il est gribouillé de partout, et entouré de petits dessins pour passer le temps lol !!  
  
Kiss à tous !! 


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut !! Voila la suite ! Avec l'arrivée d'un perso auquel vous ne vous attendez pas ! Enfin j'espère !  
  
LeslieGlady : Merci ! Mais on l'aime comme ça Drago !  
  
Lythanie : C'est la surprise ça !  
  
Leacmoa : Court ? Pourtant je fais des efforts lol  
  
frite12 : Voila c'est la lol  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Je me suis pas trop étendue dessus j'ai la flémmardise lol !!  
  
Pretresse Elfique : Merci c'est super gentil !  
  
Jennyalissime : Merci, merci !!  
  
Kawa : T'inquiètes ! Tant que ça plait je continus !  
  
,y : dommage pour toi je la mets quand même !  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
Il se retourna et il se prit une claque majestueuse sur sa joue.  
  
- Ca c'est pour ton marché stupide avec l'autre !  
  
Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rires. Même certain Serpentard, la blonde se précipita vers Drago, pour voir comment il allait.  
  
- Granger je te hais, mais tu seras mienne, murmura-t-il de manière à ce que personne n'entende *************************************************************  
  
Les semaines passèrent, et puis un jour, le bruit se répandit, que les élèves de septième année allaient avoir des cours de vol sur balai. On s'était rendu compte, qu'à part les joueurs de Quidditch, beaucoup d'élèves avaient du mal à tenir sur un balai et cela causait des accidents. Hermione espérait vraiment que cette rumeur soit fausse, elle avait croisé les doigts toute la semaine. Elle et les balais n'avaient jamais vraiment fait deux !! Le balai mettait toujours deux à cinq minutes pour décoller du sol et se mettre dans sa main. Malheureusement pour elle, la rumeur se confirma et donc s'était bien vrai. Et le vendredi soir, les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor devaient aller au terrain de Quidditch. Sauf les joueurs de Quidditch, a priori, eux, ils n'avaient pas de problème à ce niveau là. Madame Bibine avait du s'absenter et il fallait donc un remplaçant. Poudlard en avait trouvé un, mais celui-ci ne pourrait arrivé que la semaine suivante. Le professeur Bibine avait donc choisit un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, selon elle, pour remplir la tache de remplaçant de remplaçant (lol).  
  
Hermione s'était dit qu'il s'agirait sûrement d'Harry, mais à sa grande déception, ce n'était pas lui. Il lui avait confirmé le matin même. Elle arriva au terrain, en compagnie de Parvati, celle-ci s'était mis en jupe avec des talons, Hermione trouvait cela complètement idiot. Elle-même avait mis un jean taille bleu clair et un t-shirt noir moulant avec une petite veste de laine. C'était bien plus commode qu'une jupe pour monter sur un balai. Hermione n'avait jamais eu de balai à elle, et se retrouva avec une comète qui ne semblait pas être en un trop mauvais état. Enfin, qu'en savait-elle, elle n'y connaissait rien. Les Gryffondors étaient à l'opposé des Serpentards. Soudain Drago s'écarta du groupe des serpentards et vain se mettre entre les deux groupes.  
  
« Oh ! Non ! Ne me dîtes que c'est lui le remplaçant ! » Pensa Hermione.  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge. - Comme vous le savez à peu près tous, c'est moi qui vais donner ce cours de vol ! Normalement vous connaissez tous les bases pour voler correctement, mais, quelques personnes ont jugés bon de le vérifier ! Je trouve que c'est un choix judicieux, vu que je sais que certaines personnes ne sont pas montées sur un balai depuis leur première année !  
  
Sur ses dernières paroles, il jeta un regard en coin à Hermione. Etait-il au courant ?  
  
Il commença les cours, faisant allé les élèves un par un. Il n'hésitait pas à monter sur le balais avec l'élève, pour mieux montrer la position et le mouvement, surtout quand l'élève à qui il s'adressait, se trouvait être une fille !  
  
Hermione n'était toujours pas passée, elle en était bien contente car, il était bientôt l'heure de la fin du cours. Tous étaient passé, sauf elle, et comme tout le monde partait, elle pensa passé inaperçu en s'esquivant mais, Drago avait l'?il.  
  
- Hé ! GRANGER ! Où tu vas comme ça ! Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu sur ton balai ! S'époumona Drago  
  
Elle se retourna tristement, malheureusement pour elle, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle revint lentement en arrière déçus de ne pas avoir réussi à échapper à Drago.  
  
- Alors tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper !  
  
- Bon finissons en j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.  
  
- Lève ton balai.  
  
- Debout ! dit Hermione sans la moindre conviction. Mais celui-ci resta à terre.  
  
- Debout ! Cria Hermione.  
  
Toujours aucun mouvement de balai.  
  
- Bon on y est encore demain la. s'exaspéra Drago  
  
- C'est le prof, montre moi comment il faut faire au lieu de rester la planté a côté de moi !  
  
- Comme tu le dis je suis ton prof, alors un peu de respect !  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial.  
  
- Bon quand tu dis debout mets-y plus de c?ur ! Car si le balai sent que tu ne veux pas monter dessus, il ne bougera pas.  
  
Hermione cru dans un premier temps qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle était bien obligée d'y croire. Elle se concentra un moment, puis s'exclama :  
  
- Debout !  
  
Le balai se leva doucement, pour aller glisser entre ses doigts.  
  
- Bon, c'est déjà mieux ! Bon mets toi dessus maintenant ! Dommage que tu n'es pas mis de jupe comme Parvati ! Ca aurait était bien plus agréable à regarder !!  
  
- Mais tu ne penses qu'a ça ! Répondit Hermione à cette réflexion. - Je sais, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça !  
  
- Et d'où tire-tu ces informations aussi bête que toi?  
  
- Le jour où tu étais avec Mathieu !  
  
- Comment ça ? Dit Hermione surprise  
  
- Moi tu n'hurles pas comme ça, comme tu l'as fait avec lui, quand je tente des choses avec toi !  
  
Elle resta silencieuse, s'était vrai, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.  
  
- Tiens toi droite pour le décollage !  
  
- Ah, non ! Je ne décolle pas ! Je reste ici !! Les autres tu ne les as pas fait décollé à part quand tu étais avec eux sur le balai.  
  
- Cela voudrait-il dire que tu veux que je monte avec toi sur le balai ?  
  
- Mais.euh.ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, bafouilla Hermione  
  
- Bon, met toi plus à l'avant du balai, pour que je puisse me mettre derrière toi.  
  
Hermione exécuta les consignes de Malefoy. Il en était ravi pour une fois qu'elle devait lui obéir sans broncher ! Manque de chance pour lui, le terrain était trop près du château et pas assez caché pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais quelques caresses, soit disant pour mieux la positionner passeraient inaperçu.  
  
- Prêtes, il n'attendit pas de réponse et décolla.  
  
Il la sentait crispée sur le balai.  
  
- Détends toi !  
  
Il était serré derrière elle. Il passa ses bras contre sa taille, prenant ses mains (celles d'Hermione), pour les disposer correctement à l'avant du balai. Une fois finit, il lui mit les mains sur ses cuisses pour lui montrer comment elle devait les serrer et la position à adopter. Puis il remit ses mains à l'avant du balai, sur celles d'Hermione, puis fit descendre le balai, en pente raide.  
  
- Arrêtes !! Remontes le !! Le supplia Hermione  
  
Elle était accrochée au balai, les jambes serrées autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant elle se sentait glisser vers l'avant. Au dernier instant, Drago remonta légèrement le balai faisant glisser Hermione plus près de lui, avant de s'arrêter, les jambes à quelques centimètres du sol.  
  
- Espèce de malade ! J'ai vue ma vie défiler devant mes yeux !!  
  
- Et as-tu vu des choses intéressantes ? Un sourire pervers lui pendant aux lèvres  
  
Elle voulu de descendre du balai, mais il la maintenait par la taille.  
  
- Lâche-moi !  
  
- Je ne suis pas satisfait !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- Pour le prof qui arrivera, je ferais un mauvais rapport sur toi !  
  
- Quoi ! Mais attend ! Qui a faillit nous planter la !!  
  
- Mais qui était censé diriger le balai !  
  
- Merde ! s'écria-t-elle  
  
Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Drago, elle partit en direction du château laissant, pestant contre lui et le laissant planté sur son ballai.  
  
- Mlle Granger !  
  
Hermione reconnu cette voix désagréable a ses oreilles, ce n'était pas bon signe, mais alors pas du tout.  
  
- Professeur Rogue ! Le salua Hermione  
  
- Vous viendrez dans mon bureau, pour votre retenu, je vais charger Mr Malefoy de s'occuper de vous. Rendez vous à 18 heures, et ne soyez pas en retard !  
  
Hermione repartit, elle avait du mal à respirer et à avaler sa salive. Que voulait-il dire par Mr Malefoy s'occupera de vous ?  
  
Elle rentra, dans sa chambre, mis une jupe grise courte fendue un peu sur le côté de la jambe de cinq centimètres. Enfila un pull blanc décolleté en V.  
  
17h45. Elle sortit de la salle en direction du bureau de Rogue. Quand arriva, les deux serpentards étaient déjà.  
  
-Bien ! Je laisse Monsieur Malefoy choisir votre punition  
  
« Non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! »  
  
- Je veux que ça soit quelques choses d'éducatif Mr Malefoy ! Lui dit il d'un sourire entendu  
  
« Oh ! Non ! Je ne la sens vraiment pas cette histoire de retenue !! »  
  
- Allez viens !  
  
Elle le suivit à contrec?ur. Il l'emmena dans la salle commune, jusqu'à sa propre chambre.  
  
- Alors ? C'est quoi le but cette retenue ?demanda Hermione un peu angoissée de son futur sort  
  
- Range !  
  
- Quoi ??S'exclama Hermione  
  
- Tu as très bien compris !  
  
- N'importe quoi ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'école !! Ce sont tes effets personnels !  
  
- Tu préfères autre chose !?  
  
Elle allait bien s'amuser ! Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Des parchemins entassés, les livres jetés à même le sol, des sous-vêtements, un lit non fait. Elle allait y passer des heures !  
  
- Tu as 1 heure !  
  
Il sortit en l'enferment à clef dans la chambre.  
  
-Attends !! Je n'ai pas ma baguette !  
  
- Tant mieux !!!  
  
« Bon bah on y va »  
  
Au bout d'une heure environ, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione était fière d'elle, elle avait été très rapide. Tout avait été classé par ordre de grandeur, alphabétique, de nature.  
  
-Bon ça va. Il paraissait déçu, il aurait sûrement préféré pouvoir lui crier dessus !  
  
Hermione allait sortir de la chambre, satisfaite d'elle-même quand.  
  
- Attend ! Et la suite de la punition ?  
  
Hermione fit volte face, c'était trop beau, qu'allait-il donc trouver !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais j'ai déjà rangé ta chambre ! Protesta Hermione  
  
Sans dire un mot, il l'attrapa par la taille, la jeta sur le lit, et se mit à cheval sur elle.  
  
- Rogue à dis éducatif, Granger !  
  
Drago la dévorait du regard. Il voulait tellement qu'elle soit la sienne, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce coup ci, c'était pour de bon. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, car c'était un professeur qui avait autorisé Malefoy à lui donner sa punition, mais quand même.  
  
Hermione ne bougeait pas. Il allait abuser du pouvoir qui lui avait été accordé par Rogue, mais abusé aussi d'Hermione.  
  
Il commença à glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en remontant lentement et langoureusement vers sa poitrine. Il plaqua ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione. Ils étaient ferme et remplissaient généreusement sa main. Il se baissa en appuyant de tout son poids, son torse sur celui d'Hermione. Il repoussa quelques cheveux qui reposaient joliment sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et commença lui mordiller le cou, tout en y mêlant des baisers.  
  
Quant à Hermione, elle tentait en vain de le repousser. Son esprit lui disait repousse le, le laisse pas faire, mais son corps réagissait aux caresses expertes de Drago, et elle avait du plaisir. Elle ne savait vraiment comment elle devait se comporter. Comme, il lui avait fait remarquer, quand il devenait entreprenant avec qu'elle, elle n'hurlait pas et n'était pas affolée, comme avec cet abrutit Mathieu.  
  
Drago avait glissé ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione, quand il sentit un poids sur lui. Ce poids lui rentrait des sortes d'aiguilles dans le dos. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Pattenrond. Ce dernier se déchaînait sur son dos, pour ainsi, défendre sa maîtresse. Drago se leva d'un bon, le chat glissa de son dos, il s'attaqua alors à ses jambes. Malefoy lui donna un coup de pied, mécontent et blessé, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Hermione en profita, attrapa le chat sous son bras et se précipita dans sa chambre en courant en la fermant à l'aide de plusieurs sorts. Elle n'en revenait pas. Si son animal n'était arrivé, jusqu'où aurait-il été ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris plaisir aux caresses, que lui avait procuré Drago ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas résisté ? Est-ce qu'une attirance physique ?  
  
Tant de questions, malheureusement sans réponse.  
  
La semaine passa rapidement, et ce fut déjà le vendredi soir. Personne n'avait parlé du nouveau prof, et Hermione espérait qu'il était bien là. Car supporter Drago, derrière elle une fois de plus, aurait été insoutenable. Les élèves attendaient depuis 15 min, quand un jeune homme assez grand, brun, musclé arrivait au loin. Les filles poussaient des gloussements, Hermione, elle trouvait ça stupide. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre, c'est que cette silhouette avait une démarche qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.  
  
Quand le jeune fut enfin à leur hauteur, Hermione ne pue s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.  
  
Le jeune homme prit alors la parole :  
  
- Bonjour, je suis le nouveau prof de vol !  
  
Il y avait une excitation dans le groupe. Des chuchotements couraient de part et d'autre. Il regarda ses élèves, et s'arrêta vers Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ! Salua le jeune homme  
  
- Viktor ! S'exclama Hermione  
  
Il se dévisagèrent, chacun avait changé, et pas en mal.  
  
Oui ça s'était une surprise ! Il s'était drôlement amélioré! Il n'était plus courbé, et était vraiment très beau et il avait perdu cet accent horrible. Seul sa démarche un peu gauche était restée la même.  
  
A suivre. 


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut tout le monde ! Ola je sais, je suis plus longue qu'avant ! Et j'en suis désolée, car croyez moi je préférais passer mes journées à écrire pour vous, plutôt que d'aller en cours !!  
  
POurHikin : C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci avec tous les compliments que tu me fais !  
  
violaine1 : Tant de questions !! Tu aimerais bien savoir les réponses lol. En tout cas je peux te dire que tu as trouvé de bonnes pistes !  
  
pretresse elfique : voila !  
  
Lythanie : Je fais ce que je peux pour l'attente lol  
  
frite12 : Et vi ! Et un Victor beau gosse en plus !  
  
Axoo : Désolée ! Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Effectivement ça ne va pas plaire à Drago !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Moi aussi j'aimerai être a sa place surtout quand dans les situations avec Drago !  
  
Ptite Elfe : Elle arrive ! Elle met du temps mais elle arrive !!  
  
************************************************************* Rappel :  
  
Il regarda ses élèves, et s'arrêta vers Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ! Salua le jeune homme  
  
- Viktor ! S'exclama Hermione  
  
Il se dévisagèrent, chacun avait changé, et pas en mal.  
  
Oui ça s'était une surprise ! Il s'était drôlement amélioré! Il n'était plus courbé, et était vraiment très beau et il avait perdu cet accent horrible. Seul sa démarche un peu gauche était restée la même. *************************************************************  
  
Hermione se dit que finalement, les cours de vols ne serraient pas aussi désagréable qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Malgré qu'ils aient cassé, tous les deux, car ils étaient conscient que la distance entre leurs pays, à leurs âges étaient un trop grand obstacle, ils avaient correspondu par hibou toutes ses années. Victor s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il comptait venir enseigner à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis les vacances d'été de sa quatrième année. Le cours se déroula beaucoup mieux que celui avec Drago. Cependant Hermione, n'appréciait pas les gloussements de ses congénères féminines dès qu'elles s'approchaient de Victor d'un peu trop près, selon elle. Elle était un peu jalouse. Après tout pourquoi se permettaient-elles d'être familières avec lui alors qu'elles, oui elles, n'étaient jamais sortie avec lui. Sa jalousie fit sourire Hermione intérieurement. Après tout, elle ne sortait plus avec lui. Mais d'après sa dernière lettre, il ne sortait avec personne, car toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait ne l'aime pas lui mais aimait sa célébrité, son argent. tout comme Harry pensait Hermione. En tout cas, elle ne se plaignait pas que Victor soit leur nouveau prof de vol. Non pas qu'elle avait un soudain intérêt pour le vol, mais qu'elle allait ainsi pouvoir revoir son amie.  
  
Les jours passèrent et Victor semblait bien occupé. Hermione n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis le dernier cours qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Alors qu'elle n'avait plus cours de la journée, Hermione traînassait près du lac, quand des bras encerclèrent sa taille. Cette personne n'avait pas besoin de parler, Hermione l'avait reconnu.  
  
- Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait ça Victor  
  
- Peut être parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue seule, sans personne autour de toi  
  
- Pourtant je n'ai pas une bande de fan qui traîne derrière moi.  
  
Elle se détacha de ses bras, et s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé sur un arbre, les genoux, ramenés vers sa poitrine, qu'elle encerclait de ses bras. Comme elle portait une jupe, ses jambes étaient mises en avant dans cette position, ce qui n'échappa à Krum, qui s'était installé à côté d'elle.  
  
- Alors quoi de nouveau dans ta vie de prof ?  
  
- Rien ! A part la bande de furies qui me suivent nuits et jours !  
  
- Tu dis çà comme ci cela te déplaisait, mais je sais très bien que tu adore ça !!  
  
- C'est vrai ! Avoua le professeur de vol, puis il ajouta  
  
- Puis les élèves de Poudlard sont pas mal en général !  
  
- Attention tu es un prof ! Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher aux élèves ! Plaisanta Hermione  
  
Victor se pencha sur Hermione.  
  
- Mais qui le saura?  
  
Il fit glisser sa main partant du bas sous la cuisse d'Hermione, en la remontant vers le haut sur le dessus. (Désolée pour l'explication !) Ce geste aussi innocent (on y croit lol) puisse-t-il être fit frissonner Hermione, et réprima un petit gémissement à ce contact. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de sexuel avec Krum car elle était trop jeune et il avait respecté son choix. - Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on se voit ce soir ? Car la j'ai cours dans 15 min.  
  
- Oui pourquoi pas !  
  
- Alors ici vers 22h30 ?  
  
- Pas de problème, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir normalement ?  
  
- Eh bien si il y a un problème j'aviserais !  
  
Puis il partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Hermione était aux anges. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Sur le chemin Hermione se sentit suivit, elle retourna et scruta son suiveur, qui n' était autre que Jim.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione agacée  
  
Jim arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
- Rien, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir Drago ! Tu ne croyais pas que je te suivais ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi sang de bourbe !  
  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te fait la sang de bourbe !! Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle sortit sa baguette  
  
- Tu crois me faire peur ?? Esclaffa Jim  
  
Il poussa Hermione violement contre un mur, lui saisit le poignet du côté où elle tenait sa baguette, et le serra si fort qu'elle la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il l'a regarda, avec une envie perverse dans les yeux. Puis il desserra son étreinte d'Hermione.  
  
- Drago a raison quand il dit qu'il pourrait te prendre n'importe, comme il l'entend et aussi facilement que d'écraser une fourmi ! Les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas courageux ? Et tu vraiment à ta place la bas ?  
  
Il partit tournant le dos à Hermione. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, le dos appuyé au mur et ramassa sa baguette. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas se défendre, et comme il lui avait dit, elle était aussi forte qu'une fourmi contre un être humain. Elle essuya ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues du revers de sa main. Elle rentra dans la salle commune, où était installer les deux Serpentard. Elle les regarda, avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.  
  
- C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle est amusante a ennuyer ! dit Drago d'une voix forte. Il reprit :  
  
- Alors tu as mal au poignet ? Tu veux je te soigne ? J'aime bien jouer au docteur !  
  
Hermione éclata, s'en était trop ! Elle ne pouvait le plus supporter.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti ! Si tu te tapes au tant de filles, c'est juste car tu es frigide et tu ne trouves pas de plaisir ! Ces filles qui sortent avec toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'aime ! C'est juste qu'elles ont peur de toi, elles ont que tu te venge par je ne sais quel moyen ! Ou alors elles espèrent recevoir de l'argent ou des cadeaux ! Malefoy, elles te haïssent une fois que tu les jettes de ton lit !  
  
Elle avait dit cela d'un trait, sans reprendre son souffle et ne voulant laissé à Drago le temps de lui répondre, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
- Mais si tu crois que moi je les aime ! Je les prends, je les baise et je les jette !! Lui cria-t-il Quant au faite que je sois frigide, viens vérifier par toi-même !  
  
Jim éclata de rire. C'était parfaitement ce que faisait Drago. Une fois qu'il avait obtenue ce qu'il voulait, il se débarrassait de la fille.  
  
- Bon, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose de très intéressent surtout pour toi !  
  
Il murmura quelques mots inaudibles, sauf pour Drago. Celui-ci éclata de rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione, s'était remise de ses émotions, et avait décidé de mettre un pantalon beige taille basse, du quel dépassait légèrement son string et une chemise noire cintré qui mettait ses seins en valeur, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle sortit pour aller manger, personne dans la salle commune ouf !  
  
Elle alla dans la grande salle, où elle rejoint Harry et Ron.  
  
- Et bien ! Tu t'es fais belle pour qui ce soir ? L'interrogea Harry  
  
- Ah ton avis ! C'est pour Viktounet chéri ! Le coupa amèrement Ron.  
  
- Attend ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend la ? dit Hermione en commençant à lever le ton  
  
- Il me prend que je suis sûr que c'est pour lui que tu es habillé aussi, aussi, il ne trouvait pas ses mots, comme, comme une poufiasse !  
  
- Pardon ! Tu peux me le répéter la !! S'écria alors Hermione  
  
Toutes les personnes, ne regardaient plus que les deux amis.  
  
- Tu as très bien entendu !  
  
- Ronald Weasley !!! D'où juges tu ma façon de m'habiller ! Pour qui tu te prends !!! Est-ce que je te jugeais moi quand tu regardais, je ne sais quelles filles se pavaner alors que tu sortais avec moi ! La, je ne sors même plus avec toi !! Tu n'as pas à me juger !  
  
Elle prit un sandwich qui traînait sur la table et sortit de la salle comme une furie sous les regards amusés des autres élèves ainsi que des professeurs, par mis lesquels se trouvait Krum. Ron était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux et continuait de rouspéter.  
  
- C'est ça, va-t'en !! Lança-t-il alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre.  
  
De son côté, Hermione, s'était assise près du lac, pour essayer de se calmer. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.  
  
- Hé bien, on dirait qu'il n'a pas changé dit doucement Victor  
  
- Non, vraiment pas du tout  
  
- Je ne sais pas si tu ne sors plus avec lui mais en tout cas il est très jaloux !  
  
Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de Victor. Elle se sentait heureuse et en sécurité. Elle se pelotonna contre lui comme un petit chat. Il resserra son étreinte, à lui aussi Hermione lui avait manqué. De toutes les filles avec lesquelles ils étaient sortit, s'était la seule dont il avait été sûr des ses sentiments. Puis oubliant que s'était son élève, il embrassa Hermione passionnément. Leurs langues se mêlaient et jouaient ensemble. Il lui caressait les hanches, délicatement, quand soudain elle le stoppa.  
  
- On ne peut pas ! Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre ! Et on serait renvoyé tous les deux !  
  
- Tu as raison, suis moi !  
  
A quelque mètre de là.  
  
- Jim !! Tu es génial !! Après ce que j'ai vu, elle va devoir se plier à toutes mes exigences !  
  
Il partit en direction du château quand une blonde lui coupa le chemin.  
  
« Oh, non encore elle. »  
  
- Drago, pourquoi tu m'évite ces derniers temps ?  
  
- Tu le sais très bien !  
  
- Alors parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, tout de suite tu m'évinces !  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, comment m'en débarrasser ? C'est bon je sais ! »  
  
Il plaqua violement au sol.  
  
- Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais insister au près d'un Malefoy, car on s'énerve très vite dans notre famille !  
  
Il prit un petit couteau qui se trouvait dans sa poche et fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Sarah (la blonde). Une poitrine généreuse lui apparut, contrairement à ça qu'il pensait. La jeune fille le repoussait tant bien que mal. Il plongea ses yeux gris presque argent dans ceux de la blonde. Il y voyait la peur. Ceci le rendait fou, un sentiment qu'il aimait voir chez les autres quand ceux-ci le regardaient.  
  
Il se releva et dis :  
  
- Est-ce que tu compris !?  
  
Il repartit comme si de rien n'était vers sa chambre, laissant comme un vieux vêtement qui n'a plus d'utilité la jeune fille, la chemise déchirée, au milieu du parc.  
  
Il s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Il attendrait Hermione. Vers 3 heures du matin, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione rentra un peu fatiguée (héhéhé on se demande pourquoi lol), et aperçut Drago assoupit.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir à quoi il ressemblait dans son sommeil. Elle se pencha, Drago lui saisit le poignet, la faisant sursauter, et l'a tira vers lui, pour qu'elle tombe sur ses genoux.  
  
- Abruti !  
  
- Il faut qu'on parle Granger !  
  
- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler avec toi, dit-elle en tentant en vain de se relever.  
  
- Oh mais si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais très intéressée de la découverte que j'ai faite !  
  
- Et c'est à quel sujet cette découverte ?  
  
- Tu savais que sortir avec un prof était interdit toi ?  
  
- Bien sur. Dis Hermione qui voulait adopter un ton détaché  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Pour mon silence qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Pour que personne ne sache ce que j'ai vu près du lac !  
  
- Je.  
  
A suivre !!! 


	14. Chapitre 14

Hello, je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets pour écrire, mais avec les cours.  
  
violaine1 : Merci ! Je sais pas si Krum va en rester la ou pas.  
  
Lululle : Ah ! Je sais pas encore ce que je vais leurs faire faire.  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Je préfère quand Drago contrôle situation. Ca fait plus réel.  
  
POurHikin : Désolée si tu es maintenant dans un état grave car je suis trop longue ! Biss  
  
Axoo : Désolée j'ai pas compris ! Lol Ben, il ne l'aura pas tout de suite dans son lit, car je veux que ça dure un peu. Il faut le faire languir se petit Drago ! Mais au faite l'aura-t-il un jour dans son lit ? Héhé.  
  
Miss-Tania : La voila, j'espère que ça va te plaire !  
  
frite12 : Merci, oula j'ai plein de sel partout ! Lol  
  
Solena : Merci ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ça va encore te plaire !  
  
Draco-tu-es-a-moi!!! : Oui très clair chef lol  
  
************************************************************* - Bien sur. Dis Hermione qui voulait adopter un ton détaché  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Pour mon silence qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Pour que personne ne sache ce que j'ai vu près du lac !  
  
- Je. *************************************************************  
  
- Je., je, j'en sais rien qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir, de l'argent non, j'en assez ! Que tu fasses mes devoirs ? Non je peux les faire moi-même. Ce que je veux. TOI.  
  
- Quoi ?? Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi en échange de ton silence tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil !!  
  
- Non, pas coucher, « pas tout de suite en tout cas » pensa-t-il, je veux te sentir, coller à moi, alors que tu es en sous-vêtement, et que je puisse te toucher.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- C'est ça ou je balance tout à Dumbledore, et le règlement est strict au sujet des relations professeurs, élèves. Soit tu es virée ou c'est le prof, même les deux parfois.  
  
- Tu es vraiment un salop !  
  
- Je sais, alors ? Tu acceptes ?  
  
- Est-ce que j'ai le choix.  
  
- Non, alors vas-y ! Enlève tout ça, dit-il en la regardant avec envie.  
  
Hermione se leva, déboutonna sa chemise le plus lentement possible et fit glisser sa jupe, le long de ses longues et fines jambes.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette tenue devant un garçon. Mais la, le garçon en question était Malefoy ! Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu en soutiens gorge, et même nue, elle se sentait très mal à aise, surtout sachant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.  
  
*Pensée Drago*  
  
Elle est la, devant moi, en soutif et string, et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est de lui dire que je ne voulais que la toucher et la sentir près de moi. Je veux l'avoir, mais je veux qu'elle soit consentante, pour mieux l'avoir. Mais qui aurait cru que Mlle sang de bourbe soit aussi bien foutue ! Bon vas-y Drago, fais lui regretter de vouloir te résister !  
  
******  
  
Il avança vers elle, et se glissa dans son dos. Se colla sur elle, le plus possible. Il fit glisser le bout de son index dans son cou, le faisant descendre vers sa poitrine, langoureusement. Il pencha sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione, le lui frôla du bout de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Il la sentit frissonner à ce contact. Il plaqua ses mains froides, sur les hanches chaudes d'Hermione. D'une main il caressait sa poitrine, de l'autre ses cuisses. Il retourna, de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle fixait de ses beaux yeux noisette, les yeux gris presque argent. Elle y voyait du désir avec de la haine, des sentiments si confus. Il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs, faisant glisser ses mains habiles dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Sans prévenir, il l'embrasse sensuellement. Quand il lui libéra ses lèvres, elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras toute sa vie. Il était tellement doux à cet instant qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il était gentil.  
  
*Pensée Hermione*  
  
C'est si bizarre. J'aurais presque envie d'échanger ces caresses. Il est si doux, si. Non Herm' ! Réagit c'est Malefoy ! Il fait ça pour mieux t'avoir ensuite !! Mais c'est si agréable ! Non il ne faut pas !  
  
************  
  
Alors qu'il la sentait en confiance, il commença à retirer son string de dentelle noire. Mais, Hermione avait repris ses esprits, et le repoussa vivement.  
  
- Tu avais dit juste me toucher. réussi à articuler Hermione.  
  
Il se recula, la détailla du regard, encore.  
  
- Ouais, j'avais dis ça.  
  
Il partit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, tandis qu'elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle commune. Elle décida de remettre ses vêtements, puis retourna dans sa propre chambre.  
  
Le lendemain, elle avait cours de potion toute la matinée et l'après midi de libre.  
  
Elle s'habilla rapidement, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Au dernier cours, Rogue leurs avaient promis une surprise. Hermione frémit rien que d'y penser. Elle entra, et vit Ron et Harry. Elle voulut aller les rejoindre quand Rogue la coupa, en lui montrant une autre table. Elle regarda dans la direction montrée par son professeur. Malefoy. ça commençait bien.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, s'en écartant le plus possible de son binôme.  
  
Rogue prit la parole :  
  
- Nous allons faire une potion qui révèle la personne que vous désirez avoir. Je dis bien désirez, pas en amour, mais plus une attirance physique ! En d'autre terme celui ou celle que vous voudriez mettre dans votre lit et jeter le lendemain. Il lança un regard en coin à Drago.  
  
Il reprit :  
  
- Les ingrédients et les instructions sont page 1976. Au travail !  
  
Hermione et Drago commencèrent, et au bout de deux heures toute la classe avait finit sa potion, même Neville.  
  
- Bien, je vais désigner qui va goûter la potion dans chaque groupe.  
  
Ce fut Drago qui dû la boire.  
  
- Les autres posez la question.  
  
Hermione posa la question à Drago :  
  
- Alors Malefoy qu'elle est donc la personne que tu désires le plus ?  
  
- Toi ! Je te désire depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train ! J'ai envie de te prendre à chaque instant et que tu sois la mienne, que je puisse faire ce que je veux de toi, que tu sois mon objet. Mais tu devais déjà t'en douter n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hermione était resté sans voix, quant à Drago, il était a la fois gêné mais fier de sa réponse.  
  
A la fin du cours, Harry se précipita vers Hermione :  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu le serpent ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas Harry !  
  
Ron venait de les rejoindre.  
  
- Allez ! Dis le nous !  
  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de le vous le dire ! Pourquoi êtes vous aussi saoulant quand vous vous y mettez !  
  
Elle partit vers le parc de Poudlard, et se réfugia comme à son habitude, près du lac. Elle s'asseyait contre un arbre, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre, c'était George.  
  
- On peut parler ? Demanda-t-il  
  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je ne sais même pas à qui j'ai à faire en plus !  
  
- Bon et bien tu vas m'écouter ! Je suis George ! Il faut que tu saches, que je t'aime énormément ! Et que la chaîne après que tu m'ais viré comme un mal propre c'est retransformé en G.  
  
- Comme par hasard. et qui aurait fait ça, mais la réponse lui vint toute suite à l'esprit, DRAGO !  
  
- Hein ? fit George surpris  
  
- C'est lui qui a transformé ta chaîne, il voulait se venger. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru !  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Alors ça veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ?  
  
Il lui prit la main dans la sienne.  
  
- Euh, laisse moi le temps.  
  
Elle lâcha la main de George.  
  
- Le temps de quoi ?  
  
- Le temps c'est tout.  
  
Hermione sortait normalement avec Krum, et elle n'osait pas le dire à George.  
  
- Bon, et bien je te laisse réfléchir.  
  
Il partit, l'air déçu.  
  
Victor, non loin de là avait vu la scène, et un sentiment de jalousie montait en lui. Il se dirigea vers Hermione.  
  
- Je peux te voir ? Il avait l'air furieux.  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
Il l'emmena dans un coin du parc hors de toutes vues.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Du roux !  
  
- George ? Il est venu discuter avec moi tout simplement !  
  
- En te prenant la main ? La façon dont il te regardait me laisse penser qu'il ne voulait pas que discuter !  
  
- Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ? dit-elle en plaisantant  
  
Il avança dangereusement vers elle.  
  
- Tu ne le verras plus ! Tu ne lui parleras plus non plus !!  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de voir tous mes amis !  
  
- Tu m'obéis, c'est tout !  
  
Tout en parlant, il avait saisit le bras d'Hermione.  
  
- Lâche moi tu me fais mal. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Tu es complément malade !! Tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es pas mon mari, ni mon père ! Si tu dois te comportait ainsi, autant que tout soit fini entre nous !  
  
- Tu as raison, j'ai tiré mon coup, tu peux te casser !  
  
Le mouvement partit plus vite que la pensée, elle le gifla d'une extrême violence.  
  
Puis elle partit en direction du château. Ne faisant pas attention où elle allait, elle se perdit dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Soudain, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, et la tirer dans une voie sans issus et sombre. Malgré le peu de lumière, elle réussi a reconnaître le propriétaire du corps qui s'appuyait sur elle.  
  
- Drago, lâche moi ce n'est pas le moment !  
  
- Mais avec toi ce n'est jamais le moment.  
  
A suivre !!  
  
Alors a votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer !!? 


	15. Chapitre 15

Coucou !! Bon j'essais d'aller plus vite !! Mais bon. Ce n'est pas une promesse !!  
  
Mes pitites réponses !!  
  
Lila la folle : Non je n'ai pas envie d'être accusée de meurtre !!  
  
Alba : Peut être, peut être pas. lol  
  
Kellÿa : Oulala, je n'ai jamais eu une review aussi longue lol !! Faut bien qu'elle s'amuse notre pitite Hermione ! Un Drago, c'est quand même plus réaliste ! (Pis mi ça me fais craquer !! lol) Pour répondre à ta question, y a-t-il un homme parfait (Tom Felton ??), et ben je cherche mais je ne trouve pas ! Mais si je trouve je te promets, je le garde pour moi lol !!  
  
Leacmoa : Oui c'était un peu plus court que les chaps, derniers, mais bon je vais essayer de me rattraper !  
  
i love 1 reve de cochemar : merci ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Oui c'est sur ! Mais bon encore George ça va, mais Krum va pas en rester la.  
  
Jennyalissime : Merci, et la voila lol !  
  
vi___x : Ah ba, ça tu le verra dans la suite !!!  
  
Miss-Tania : Voila, voila !!  
  
frite12 : Un soupçon jaloux lol ! Ouais, il n'est pas cool lol !  
  
Axoo : Non je te charriais ! Où je vais chercher ça ? Euh, ben ça me vient comme ça de temps en temps ! Un flash lol ! Je sais pas si je vais créer une histoire sadique, ou il continu de l'emmerder ou une relation amoureuse ! Je ne sais pas ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Au faite merci pour le 100ème messages !!  
  
Kira : J'attends de savoir, ce que préfère les lecteurs !  
  
POurHikin : Ca arrive, ça arrive lol !!!  
  
Sofiasily : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si je sais écrire, mais la base HP, est très inspirante lol ! Je ne fais que mettre par écrit quelques histoires qui me couraient dans la tête !  
  
Merci a Lianora et Bkatchan pour leurs mails !  
  
************************************************************* Soudain, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, et la tirer dans une voie sans issus et sombre. Malgré le peu de lumière, elle réussi a reconnaître le propriétaire du corps qui s'appuyait sur elle.  
  
- Drago, lâche moi ce n'est pas le moment !  
  
- Mais avec toi ce n'est jamais le moment. *************************************************************  
  
- Peut- être parce que tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment ! Dis Hermione agacée.  
  
Toujours contre elle, Drago, s'interrogeait :  
  
- Ce qui signifie, que si je te trouvais dans un jour où tu saurais de bonne humeur, j'aurais mes chances ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus ! Maintenant, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Drago avec un peu de mal, si tu veux bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.  
  
Il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.  
  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
  
- C'est pareil !  
  
Elle dégagea sont bras, qui lui faisait mal, à cause de la forte poigne de Drago, lui lança un dernier et partit.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, se passèrent tranquillement, puis un matin, au petit déjeuner, McGonagall fit un petit discours.  
  
- J'ai une nouvelle qui va réjouir les septièmes années ! Alors, mes collègues et moi-même, avons décidé pour vous permettre de vous relaxer un peu, de faire une petite soirée pour vous demain soir, dans la grande salle, qu'entre vous. Nous ne serons pas présent dans la salle pour vous surveiller. Je charge les deux Préfets en Chef de surveiller cette petite cérémonie !  
  
Elle jeta un regard convenu à Drago et Hermione.  
  
- C'est vraiment cool, il nous laisse une totale liberté ! S'exclama Ron  
  
- Ouais, c'est sympa de leurs part de nous laisser tranquille !! Dit Harry  
  
- On va pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut !! Renchérit Ron de plus en plus excité .  
  
- Hé n'oubliez pas que je suis là, dit Hermione faussement fâchée.  
  
Ils rirent en c?ur, puis ils partirent en cours.  
  
Le lendemain soir.  
  
La soirée avait déjà commencée, toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, sauf les Serpentards, qui comme à leur habitude, était toujours un peu à l'écart. Il y avait une musique de fond, mais personne ne dansait, tous discutaient tranquillement dans une bonne ambiance en somme.  
  
- Ola, il est déjà minuit, s'exclama Harry, il faut qu'on y aille Ron, demain il y a entraînement de Quidditch !  
  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Bonne nuit Hermione !  
  
- Bonne nuit les gars !!  
  
Elle attendit un peu, puis étant fatiguée, elle sortit de la grande salle et pris la direction de la salle commune. Une voix derrière elle résonna dans le couloir vide.  
  
- Hé. Gran.Granger ! Att. Attend !  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Jim, marchant de travers, apparemment soul, se diriger, comme il le pouvait vers elle. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il était tellement soul, qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fincht ? Demanda Hermione irritée  
  
Elle fixa ses yeux troubles, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, puis sans s'y attendre, Jim lui tomba dessus. Ils retrouvèrent, sur le sol, lui avachit de tout son poids sur Hermione.  
  
- Fincht !! Tu fais chier !! Lève-toi !  
  
- Je suis peut-être bourré, mais je. je sais profi.fiter des situations ! Surtout que, que, que celle la ne se représentera pas !  
  
- Tu sens l'alcool, tu es complètement bourré ! Allez, pousse toi.  
  
Elle voulu se glisser, vers l'avant. La tête de Jim arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine, il l'a retint d'aller plus loin, et y posa la tête.  
  
- Tu as peur ? Je sens ton c?ur battre, boum, boum, boum.  
  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On ne va pas rester la toute la nuit !!  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! Malgré les bières accumulées, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu ses esprits.  
  
Hermione jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Personne, à part elle et Drago personne ne passait par ce couloir, et elle doutait vraiment qu'il arrive de sitôt.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse ? Hein, je ne me suis jamais faite de sang de bourbe ! Un fille de parents Moldu !  
  
- Ne m'appelle comme ça !  
  
Tout en parlant, Jim avait fait glisser sa main, sous le petit débardeur gris clair d'Hermione.  
  
- Ne me touche pas !! Retire tes mains de là !  
  
Ne se souciant pas de ses protestations il continua.  
  
Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle. Une silhouette arrivait lentement. Hermione reprit espoir.  
  
- Aidez-moi ! Venez ici !! S'époumona t elle  
  
La silhouette accélera le pas. Elle attrapa Jim par le col de sa chemise.  
  
- Dra. Drago ! Tu viens m'aider ?  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas ! Répondit sèchement Drago  
  
Il tira Jim, vers une fontaine qui était à quelques mètres, laissant Hermione par terre, et arrosa la tête de Jim.  
  
- Putain, pauvre con ! Tu fous quoi !  
  
Puis, il donna un coup de poing à Drago. Celui ne manqua de répondre. Une bagarre violente commença. Hermione voulu tenter de les séparer, mais elle n'osa pas avancer, de peur de se faire frapper elle aussi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !  
  
C'était la voix de Rogue, qui résonnait du bout de corridor.  
  
Il arriva d'un pas rapide et sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Drago avait la lèvre qui saignait et Jim un ?il au beurre noir.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Je retire 20 points chacun ! Oui, pour aussi Granger !! Vous battre tous les deux alors que vous êtes de la maison ! A cause d'une Gryffondor ! Vous allez avoir une retenue ! Jim, vous irez voir Rusard, quant à vous deux, demain vous irez me chercher quelques plantes dans la forêt interdite ! Bon maintenant, vous, il se dirigea vers Jim et Drago, allez à l'infirmerie, et vous Miss Granger, rentrez dans votre dortoir vous avez déjà assez fait de dégâts !  
  
Hermione exécuta, se dirigea dans la salle commune. Quand elle fut arrivée, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau de la douche.  
  
***Pensées Hermione***  
  
Comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves toujours dans ce genre de situation ?... C'est vrai ! En si peut de temps, entre Drago, Jim et ce Mathieu. On va finir par croire que tu le fais exprès ! Mais tout à l'heure, Drago m'a-t-il défendu ? Euh, non, je ne pense pas, il a fait son travail de préfet en chef, puis il s'est défendu lui-même contre l'attaque de Fincht. Et ce Rogue !! Cette espèce de vampire !! Pourquoi il m'a mis une retenue !? C'est vrai je n'avais rien fait ! Et en plus, il m'a retiré les points !  
************* Pendant ce temps, Drago était rentré, il avait pénétré dans la salle de bain. Il observait le corps d'Hermione à travers la vitre brouillée, puis, il se retint d'aller une fois de plus l'embêter. Ce soir, il était fatigué, et espérait qu'Hermione n'aille pas répandre partout qu'il l'avait aidé. Puis il se souvint que se n'était son style. Il sortit discrètement de la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre.  
  
- Drago ? Dit Hermione à travers la pièce  
  
Personne ne répondit.  
  
- J'ai pourtant cru entendre la porte.  
  
Le lendemain (un samedi), Hermione se leva vers dix heures. S'habilla rapidement et pénétra dans la salle commune. La pièce était vide. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, pris quelques affaires, et s'installa dans la salle commune afin de travailler. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aller manger, afin de rattraper le travail qu'elle avait accumulé en retard. Le temps passa, puis quand elle regarda, sa montre il était quinze heures et demie, elle se fit apparaître un sandwich, qu'elle mangea rapidement. Drago arriva quelques instant après, et lui dit que Rogue leur avait donné un liste de plantes à trouver, et qu'ils devaient y aller maintenant. Ils se rendirent donc dans la forêt interdite, et cherchèrent les fameuses plantes.  
  
- Tiens je crois qu'il s'agit de lumonium là ! Dit Hermione en se baissant vers la fleur.  
  
Drago qui était resté debout, observait la position d'Hermione. En effet celle-ci c'était mise à quatre pattes.  
  
- Quelle belle vue Granger !  
  
- Oh ! Merde ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je commence à en avoir mare de vous !  
  
- De nous ?  
  
- Oui de la race masculine ! Vous me soulez ! J'en ai marre ! Vous êtes tous aussi cons les uns que les autres ! Vous ne pensez qu'au sexe !  
  
- Et ben, je ne sais pas ce que tu as eu ces derniers temps mais franchement, ça craint, si tu deviens lesbienne, je ne pourrais plus te mettre dans mon lit ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Hermione réalisant ce qu'elle avait raconté, éclata de rire, ainsi que Drago. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, s'était plaisant.  
  
- Racontes moi tes misères que je rigole une peu !! Dit Drago  
  
- Et bien, ce n'est pas compliqué, j'ai cassé avec George grâce à toi ! Krum a failli me frapper parce qu'il m'a vu parler avec lui, il m'a dit que maintenant qu'il avait tiré son coup, je pouvais partir, hier j'ai failli mourir de peur à cause de ton pote, et je me retrouve en retenue ! Quoi de plus parfait ? Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.  
  
Drago la dévisagea et partit dans un fou rire.  
  
- C'est bon ! Ne te moque pas !  
  
- Mais c'est trop drôle !!  
  
- Pff, tu es vraiment immature !  
  
Il reprit ses esprits.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu es en colère.  
  
Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent légèrement, elle était gênée. Pour une fois, elle avait sentit de la sincérité dans la voix de Drago.  
  
- Merci, réussi t elle enfin à dire tout en baissant les yeux.  
  
De son côté Drago se demandait pourquoi il avait dit ça, s'était sortit tout seul. Il l'avait pensé et il l'avait dit.  
  
- Bon je crois qu'on a tout trouvé !  
  
- Il me semble moi aussi !  
  
Ils se dirigeaient vers la lisière, quand une bête bizarre et poilue, pleine de pattes tomba très près d'Hermione. Celle-ci apeurée, poussa un petit cri, et se précipita dans les bras de Drago, celui-ci la serra contre lui.  
  
- Et bien, où est donc passé le célèbre courage des Gryffondors ?  
  
- Le courage ? Il s'en va devant toutes les bêtes bizarres qui peuvent apparaître devant moi !  
  
Ils se sourirent, relâchèrent leurs étreintes, mais Hermione resta près de Drago, on ne sait jamais, pensa t elle.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de son côté. Soudain, Drago se retourna puis lui cria :  
  
- Dette de sorcier !  
  
- Pardon ? S'intrigua Hermione  
  
- Tu as une dette envers moi, pour hier soir ! Si tu crois que j'ai fais ça pour rien ! Dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
- Evidement.  
  
Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait peut être au fond de lui, vraiment bien enfouit, caché quelque part, quelque chose de sympathique.  
  
- Si j'ai besoin, de toi, tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
  
Héhé hé !! Voila c'est fini !! 


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde !! Alors pour répondre à la question pourquoi je mets du temps à mettre la suite, c'est tout simplement à cause des cours et des devoirs !  
  
DW alias ptite elfe : Bah, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais la ou lieu d'être ne cours ! Lol J'espère que cela va continuer à te plaire !  
  
Myriem : Merci vraiment beaucoup !  
  
Axoo : Il flotte de l'amour dans l'air lol ! Je ne sais toujours pas ! Et toi tu en penserais quoi ?  
  
Alba : J'ai répondu à ta question en haut ! Merchi !  
  
Leacmoa : Elle arrive ! Lentement, mais sûrement !  
  
POurHikin : Oui je pense que je vais en faire à peu près vingt. Faudrait pas que ça tourne trop longtemps autour du pot quand même !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Ca se rapproche ! Discrètement mais ça se rapproche!  
  
Selana : Merci ! C'est très gentil !  
  
Sofiasily : Merci ! J'espère bien que tu vas continuer lol !  
  
frite12 : C'est bizarre il risquerait presque d'être aimable ! lol  
  
************************************************************* - Tu as une dette envers moi, pour hier soir ! Si tu crois que j'ai fais ça pour rien ! Dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
- Evidement.  
  
Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il avait peut être au fond de lui, vraiment bien enfouit, caché quelque part, quelque chose de sympathique.  
  
- Si j'ai besoin, de toi, tu ne pourras pas refuser. *************************************************************  
  
Les semaines passèrent, et Hermione n'avait, depuis les derniers évènements, échangés que quelques mots avec Drago. Cela inquiétait Hermione, qui se souvenait distinctement des paroles de Drago. Qui n'aurait pas été intrigué ? Surpris ? Et ensuite inquiété ? Surtout quand la personne qui est l'auteur de ses sentiments est Drago Malefoy !  
  
Enfin, pour l'instant autre chose, lui posait problème, Krum. Chaque vendredi soir, les cours de vol étaient de plus en plus insupportable. Elle venait à en regretter les cours de Drago.  
  
En effet, depuis leur dispute, Victor prenait un malin plaisir, à lui en faire baver de toutes les couleurs. Pendant le dernier cours, il lui avait demandé de faire une sorte de boucle en plein vol, une figure irréalisable sauf par les professionnels, ce qu'elle était loin d'être. Hermione pensait que cela allait sûrement s'estomper avec le temps. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours espérer.  
  
D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, son cours de vol commençait dans dix minutes.  
  
Quand elle arriva, il ne lui adressa pas un regard et il commença son cours. Cette fois ci, il fit pire que toutes les autres fois, il l'ignora, ne la fit même pas voler. Hermione était exaspérée par ce comportement de gamin. Elle se décida, et à la fin du cours, elle alla le voir, pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer.  
  
- Victor ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide  
  
- C'est monsieur Krum, miss Granger !  
  
- Pff. Ecoute ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas m'ignorer ainsi toute l'année !  
  
- Si vous voulez parler, retrouvez moi dans les vestiaires dans cinq minutes.  
  
Elle n'y croyait pas, Mr Krum, il l'a vouvoyait, et en plus il ne voulait pas lui parler en publique ! Il était vraiment immature pour son âge ! Même Harry ou Ron n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas réagit ainsi leurs de leurs ruptures.  
  
Elle attendit un peu, puis se rendit dans les vestiaires, dans lesquels, Victor l'attendait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
  
-Ecoute, je suis désolé, on oubli tout ce qui c'est passé, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on redevienne amis, comme on l'était avant que tout ça arrive.  
  
- AMIS ?? S'écria Krum, Tu te fou de moi !  
  
Il avança vers elle, il avait l'air d'être rentré dans une furie intense. Hermione était effrayée. Il allait recommencer comme l'autre fois.  
  
- Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ? C'est ça qui te plait ?  
  
- Mais. mais, ce. Hermione essaya de parler mais c'était trop dur. Sa peur la paralysait.  
  
- Je vois, tu veux pouvoir raconter à tout le monde que tu es sortit avec moi !! Après Harry Potter, pourquoi pas un joueur de Quidditch !  
  
Elle voulut s'enfuir mais pour passer par la porte il fallait contourner Krum. Elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette, trop gênante pour le vol. Elle vit la main de Krum se lever pour la frapper, elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Rien. Elle les rouvrit doucement, et que Victor était à terre et devant elle se dressait. Drago !  
  
- Décidément ! Ca devient une manie chez moi de t'aider ! Son sourire narquois était toujours fixé sur ses lèvres. A croire qu'il ne les quittait jamais.  
  
- Il faut croire, dit Hermione toujours sous le coup du stress. Merci !  
  
- Une autre dette ! Ca fait deux dettes de sorcier !! (Vous inquiétez pas c'est la dernière mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire !)  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider Malefoy !  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, tu aurais préféré te faire battre jusqu'à mort s'en suive !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisait la ? dit-elle sèchement  
  
- Je venais m'entraîner ! Maintenant si tu veux bien !  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, et sortit des vestiaires. Bien sur, elle lui était reconnaissante, mais s'était son air supérieur qui l'agaçait !  
  
Deux dettes de sorcier ! Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione mais aussi de Drago. Il se demandait comment il allait les employer. Enfin il attendrait de voir la meilleure occasion. De plus, il en avait deux, ce qui lui permettait beaucoup de choses. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il voulait pas trop les utiliser pour l'emmerder.  
  
Hermione de son côté, était retournée dans sa chambre, demain, ils se levaient tôt, ils devaient accompagner et surveiller les élèves Poudlard, à pré au lard.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione venait de prendre sa douche, et qu'elle avait revêtu un jean taille basse bleu clair et un débardeur noir, elle se retrouva face à Drago dans la salle commune. Celui-ci l'attendait pour aller avec les élèves.  
  
- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Il trouverait encore un moyen de l'énerver, ou encore de lui faire avoir une dette envers lui.  
  
Quand ils se rendirent devant la sortie de Poudlard, tous les élèves les attendaient avec impatiente. Ils gesticulaient, hurlaient, couraient. C'est ainsi que Drago pris les choses en main. Il leurs fit un petit discours, strict et bref.  
  
Après ça ils partirent, et se retrouvèrent à pré au lard très rapidement sans la moindre encombre.  
  
Comme le voulait le règlement, les deux préfets devaient rester ensemble à arpenter dans les petites rues.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer pour on ne sait quel sujet, une explosion retentit dans le village. De la fumée noire se répandit. Une voix lointaine apeurée cria quelques mots. Drago et Hermione n'en saisirent que quelques uns : danger.fuir. loin. rapidement.  
  
- Drago ! Il faut retrouver les élèves !!  
  
Elle se mit à crier :  
  
- Les élèves de Poudlard viennent immédiatement devant le chaudron baveur !!  
  
- Hermione regarde autour de toi ! On y voit rien ! C'est impossible !  
  
Il lui saisit la main (héhéhé lol), et l'entraîna dans une longue course. Ils coururent droit devant eux. Sans savoir où ils allaient. L'important était de quitter pré au lard. Puis à force d'épuisement, ils s'arrêtèrent complètement perdu. (Ils n'ont pas leurs baguettes, ça rend l'instant plus éprouvant et qui sait romantique.)  
  
Il faisait maintenant nuit, ils étaient apparemment dans une forêt. Une grande forêt, très sombre.  
  
Drago n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Hermione. Elle lui serait la main très fort. Puis comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle la lui lâcha. Mais, resta très près de lui. Sa présence à ses côtés la rassurait.  
  
Autour d'eux régnait une atmosphère lugubre, terrifiante.  
  
- Drago qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ! Il fait vraiment trop sombre, de plus on a pas réussit à réunir les élèves de Poudlard. Si on s'en sort, on va se faire tuer par les parents des autres élèves !  
  
- Ecoute, il ne faut pas qu'on cède à la panique. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va rester la. On va attendre que le jour se lève pour retrouver notre chemin.  
  
Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête comme réponse. Un frisson la parcouru, il faisait très froid et elle avait peur.  
  
Drago reprit la parole :  
  
- Tu as froid et moi aussi, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que l'on va se mettre l'un contre l'autre.  
  
- Ah non je préfère avoir froid !  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta gamine ! Tu te rend compte dans quelle situation on est la ? Drago commençait à s'énerver  
  
- Mais.  
  
Il lui coupa la parole.  
  
- Tu as deux dettes envers moi ! J'en utilise une pour que tu fasses ce que je viens de dire ! Je veux pas avoir froid ! Allez ramène toi !  
  
Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, prirent leurs capes, et se les étalèrent sur eux. Drago saisit Hermione par la taille, et la serra contre lui, passa les bras autour d'elle. Elle fit la même chose resserrant ainsi leur étreinte, et logea sa tête contre la poitrine musclée de Drago. Ils restèrent ainsi. Hermione se sentait vraiment en sécurité dans les bras de Drago.  
  
- Bonne nuit Granger !  
  
- Merci, toi aussi Malefoy.  
  
Apres quelques minutes de silence, le sommeil s'empara d'eux.  
  
Ce fut une nui agitée pour les tous les deux. Chacun se réveillait en sursaut à cause des bruits de la forêt, ou à cause d'une bête qui leurs grimpaient dessus.  
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc. Il se trouvait dans un lit douillet plein de couvertures sur lui, avec un drap blanc. Sur une table de nuit à côté de lui un pichet et un verre d'eau.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, il vit un lit à côté du sien. Il se redressa, pour voir qui y était installé. Hermione. Elle dormait encore. Il se souvint d'un coup, comme un flash, de la journée d'hier, comment ils avaient fuit puis comment ils avaient dormit. Le corps chaud d'Hermione contre le sien. C'était si agréable. Il sentait encore son souffle chaud dans son cou. Le parfum que sa peau dégageait, ses cheveux doux frottant son visage.  
  
Il regarda encore vers Hermione celle-ci avait à présent les yeux ouvert.  
  
A suivre. Je sais ce n'est pas très long. Mais c'est mieux que rien lol ! 


	17. Chapitre 17

Coucou !! Comme promis, j'ai refais le chapitre 17 !!  
  
Alba : T'inquiète j'ai très bien pris ta review ! La preuve j'ai trouvé que tu avais raison !  
  
Malefoy est à moi et à personne d'autre : Oui, je m'étais trompé mais comme tu le sais j'ai refais ce chapitre.  
  
frite12 : Désolée, j'ai repoussé leur amour, mais patiente lol  
  
DDNT : Merci !!  
  
DW : Oui je trouvais aussi, c'est pour ça aussi que je me suis décidée à refaire ce chapitre !  
  
Axoo : lol !! On va bien voir la suite lol  
  
Orélilie : Voila, ton désire réalisé ! lol Ils ne le sont pas encore dit héhéhé !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Vi vi ! Je sais lol c pour ca que c recommencé lol  
  
Kat : Merci, j'espere que ca va te plaire  
  
Leacmoa : Voila voila  
  
Amy Evans : Désolée, mais g du le supprimer  
  
Hermione : Merci, ca me fais tres plaisir !  
  
Zaak : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je te réponde vu que je te parle par MSN lol  
  
POurHikin : Vi, tu vas voir j'essais d'améliorer lol  
  
Samanta : La voila !!  
  
Flora : J'ai pas bien compris tu peux recommencer lol !! Je plaisante !  
  
Maria : Merci, c'est gentil, ça me touche ! Je vais verser ma ptite larme lol  
  
Devilicious : J'adore ce couple !! Est-il nécessaire de le préciser lol  
  
*************************************************************  
  
C'était si agréable. Il sentait encore son souffle chaud dans son cou. Le parfum que sa peau dégageait, ses cheveux doux frottant son visage.  
  
Il regarda encore vers Hermione celle-ci avait à présent les yeux ouvert.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
***** Pensée Hermione******  
  
Je regardais autour de moi, je connaissais très bien cette pièce pour y avoir déjà rendu plusieurs visites à mes amis. J'étais dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Drago, qui était couché dans un lit à côté du mien. Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Je me souviens juste de la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. J'ai fais semblant de ne pas vouloir dormir près de lui, mais j'aurais eu trop peur. Heureusement, qu'il avait utilisé ma dette envers lui. J'ai cette attirance envers lui que je ne peux expliquer et qui me dégoûte. Tiens quelqu'un rentre.  
  
**************  
  
Un homme, grand, avec une grande barbe et des cheveux gris, pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien je vois que vous êtes réveillés ! Vous savez que vous nous avez fait très peur tous les deux ?  
  
Les deux adolescents, se contentèrent d'hocher la tête ne sachant que dire. Et oui, que répondre ? En plus, ils avaient faillit à leurs devoirs de préfet en chef.  
  
- Est-ce que tous les élèves on été retrouvé ? S'aventura Hermione.  
  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dès qu'ils ont entendu, les avertissements de la voix, ils ont tout de suite pris la direction de Poudlard. J'ai une question a vous posez, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait de même ?  
  
- Car il y avait de la fumée partout, et que nous n'avons pas vu ou nous allions, répondit sèchement Drago.  
  
- Ah, je vois.  
  
- Professeur ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, qui a provoqué cette panique générale ?  
  
- Eh, bien il s'agit des derniers Mangemorts, qui ont voulu laisser leurs traces, et pour mourir on décidé de lancer un sortilège dans Pré au Lard.  
  
- Pour mourir ?? Dit Drago d'une voix inquiète. Mais, enfin, vous savez professeur, mon père, enfin.  
  
Dumbledore perdit la petite étincelle qui brillait d'habitude au fond de ses yeux. Il prit une voix grave.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Drago., ton père faisait partit de ce groupe.  
  
Drago devint pale, plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux gris fixaient le drap devant lui. Il releva la tête.  
  
- Mon père s'est suicidé pour laisser une trace !!! Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Il y a-t-il une preuve de cette histoire ? Et ma mère, elle est au courant ?  
  
- Oui, elle doit passer en fin de journée d'ailleurs. Pour ton père personne n'a retrouvé le corps mais la façon dont ils ont lancé le sortilège ne permet pas de retrouver le moindre corps. Mais je vous passe les détails. Est-ce que ca va aller Drago ?  
  
- On ne peut mieux ! Répondit sèchement Malefoy  
  
- Bon.Avez-vous d'autres questions, car je dois rejoindre quelques confrères .  
  
Tous deux dirent non d'un simple signe de tête. Dumbledore les salua et sortit de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Tu sais Drago si tu besoin de parler, de te confier, je peux, enfin je suis la. dit timidement Hermione  
  
- Lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !  
  
- Drago !! Je voulais simplement t'aider !! Je sais que c'est dur de perdre un être cher !!  
  
- C'est vrai, tu sais ce que ça fait ?? Alors qui as-tu perdu de si important ?? Ta chouette ?? Je ne crois pas que ton père soit mort pour le service d'un autre !! Alors non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers à mon c?ur ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis désagréable avec tout le monde !  
  
- Qui est-ce que tu as perdu alors?  
  
Un silence gênant pris place dans la pièce. Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant place à Ron, Harry et George. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète  
  
- Très bien merci, ne vous faites pas de soucis.  
  
- Il ne t'a pas trop emmerdé ? Questionna George amèrement  
  
- Non, au contraire, si il n'avait pas été la, je serais morte de froid !  
  
- Tu parles, c'était pour lui-même, qu'il a fait ça ! Cracha George  
  
Drago, de son côté, écoutait mais ne préférait pas prendre part à la conversation.  
  
- Ca t'étonnera peut être mais je ne pense pas !  
  
- Tu le défends ! C'est une impression ou c'est la réalité ? S'étonna Ron  
  
- C'est la réalité !  
  
- Comment peux tu défendre ce truc !  
  
- Ce truc comme tu dis, est un être humain !!  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu le défends ! Insista George   
  
- Mais parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas la possibilité de me parler à cet instant ! Car même si on ne s'apprécie pas je ne peux pas cacher le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie !!  
  
- Ouais, et comment t'as-t-il sauvé la vie alors ?  
  
Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture comme réponse.  
  
Drago, lui restait la, à fixer le vide, en attendant de voir ce qu'allait répondre Granger.  
  
**** Pensées de Drago*****  
  
Les trois chiens d'Hermione viennent arriver. Tiens, j'ai dit, du moins penser, Hermione. Je les entends, il parle de moi. Elle prend ma défense, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fais plaisir. Si ce rouquin savait comment je lui ai permis d'avoir chaud  
  
***********  
  
George allait se jeter sur Drago, mais Harry le retint.  
  
- Laisse moi !! Cria George Alors Malefoy comment tu as fait !!?  
  
- Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein Weasley !  
  
- Je connais ce mec et je suis prêt à parier qu'il lui a jeté un sort ! Hein, Drago !! S'écria George  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, contrairement à toi Weasley !  
  
- Ca c'est sur ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un mangemort, pour utiliser la magie noire et la lancer sur n'importe qui!  
  
Hermione, se leva d'un bond. Elle réalisa qu'elle portait qu'une longue chemise blanche, semi transparente, mais elle s'en fichait. Pourtant, les quatre garçons la déshabillaient du regard.  
  
-Tu veux savoir ?? Et bien on a dormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre !  
  
- Je le savais !! Tu as couché avec lui alors que tu sors avec moi !  
  
- GEORGE WEASLEY ! Comment peux tu être aussi idiot ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Malefoy !! Et crois moi bien que j'aurais préféré mourir de froid que de le faire !! De plus, je me permets de te rappeler que je ne sors plus avec toi si tu t'en souviens !!  
  
- Hermion.  
  
- Sort d'ici !! Je ne veux pas te revoir, jusqu'à ce que tu es reconnecté tes veines à ton cerveau !! SORT !  
  
Celui, exécuta les ordres d'Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron, eux ne disait trop rien.  
  
- Harry, Ron dit Hermione plus calmement, je pense que vous me connaissez assez, que je suis assez réaliste, et que je sais quand quelqu'un me sauve la vie ? Et aussi que je sais faire la différence entre coucher et dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un !  
  
- Bien sur, répondit Harry, mais tu comprends, c'est lui et enfin bon  
  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me juger comme l'autre fois ? Il en dépendait de ma vie !! Vous comprenez ça quand même !  
  
-Herm.  
  
- Non allez vous en !!  
  
Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle. Le silence refit une apparition de très courte durée.  
  
- On peut dire que quand tu t'énerves ça fais mal aux oreilles  
  
- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes habitudes sarcastiques.  
  
- Granger a pris ma défense, c'est une grande première !!  
  
- Mais tu ne changeras donc jamais !!  
  
- Pourquoi faire ? Tu croyais que si tu prenais ma défense devant ces trois idiots j'allais devenir gentil ??  
  
- Non pas spécialement, j'aurais été bonne pour Saint Mangouste si j'avais cru ça !  
  
- Je sais, tu croyais que j'allais annuler ta dette ? Rêves pas !  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot Malefoy !  
  
Hermione se recoucha dans son lit dos a celui de Drago. Elle était très énervée. Elle s'était encore laissée tromper par lui. Elle commençait a en avoir marre ! Bientôt, il utilisera son autre dette et elle s'attendait vraiment au pire. Drago lui réfléchissait à cette longue journée. Si il récapitulait, son père était mort, sa mère allait sûrement venir le voir, Hermione avait pris sa défense et elle lui avait aussi dévoiler qu'elle avait perdu des êtres chers. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Quoi !  
  
- Je voulais savoir, qui c'est que tu as perdu ?  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas !!  
  
- Tu vois pour une fois, que j'essais de te parler sympathiquement, c'est toi qui m'envois bouler !  
  
Hermione se retourna vers Drago. Celui, la fixait sans ciller.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
  
- Comme ça. Alors ?  
  
- Mes parents, lâcha amèrement Hermione  
  
- Les Granger ?  
  
- Non, les Granger, comme tu dis sont mes parents adoptifs, mes parents, enfin mes vrais, ont été tué par des mangemorts.  
  
- Tes vrais parents étaient des sorciers ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
« Alors, ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle jamais dit ? - Mais. commença Drago  
  
- Pourquoi je l'ai jamais dis c'est ça ?  
  
Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais Dra. Malfoy, ne le répète pas, je t'en supplie, personne ne le sait.  
  
- Même pas Potter ?  
  
- Non même pas lui.  
  
- Au faite, reprit Drago, Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir te demander pour la dette !  
  
- Oô ! S'exclama-t-elle, puis elle retourna le dos à Malefoy  
  
Dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin de la, traînait un homme aux cheveux long de couleur blond presque blanc.  
  
Mais qui c'est donc lol !! Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus ce chapitre !! Bisous !! 


	18. Chapitre 18

Hello ! Comme promis un chapitre pendant les vacances !!  
  
JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !!!  
  
Flora : J'ai pas bien compris tu peux répéter lol !!  
  
Maria : Tiens voila de quoi te rassasié !  
  
Devilicious : Tout a fait d'accord ! C'est vraiment le meilleur couple !  
  
Orlina : merci et voila la suite !  
  
DW : Je suis contente qu'il soit mieux !  
  
Amy Evans : Ca me rassure je me dis que je l'ai pas refait pour rien comme ça ! Merci !!  
  
frite12 : C'est vrai que gentil petit démon lui correspond bien !  
  
POurHikin : Contente qu'il te plaise plus que l'autre !!  
  
Axoo : Ca serai pas drôle si tout allé bien !  
  
Dreamy Luna : Tu serais pas Canadienne toi par hasard lol ? En faite je te demande ça, car ma belle s?ur est Canadienne et je reconnais quelques expressions ! Merci et voila la suite  
  
Maria : Ca ne valait pas le coup d'être lu lol  
  
Samanta : Oui je suis une ptite sadik ! lol  
  
Dawn36000 : Et bien bien, voila de quoi te rassasié, et merci d'avoir risqué le Bugue pour me laissé une review lol  
  
Zaz : la voila !  
  
Chatonne : Merci !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : Honte sur toi lol !!Drago n'est pas a toi car il est a moi lol ! Pour la dette, c'est plus romantique !! Enfin tu verras par toi- même !  
  
Hermione : J'ai une âme de sadique !  
  
angie32 : Ca me fais plaisir merci !  
  
************************************************************* - Au faite, reprit Drago, Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir te demander pour la dette !  
  
- Oô ! S'exclama-t-elle, puis elle retourna le dos à Malefoy  
  
Dans le parc de Poudlard, non loin de la, traînait un homme aux cheveux long de couleur blond presque blanc. ************************************************************* Chapitre 18  
  
Alors Hermione, n'était pas une sang de bourbe ! Cette nouvelle lui faisait bizarre. Il l'avait insulté toutes ses années durant pour savoir qu'en réalité, ce qu'il avait dit était aussi remplie qu'une bulle de savon. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Mais qui pouvait être ses vrais parents ? Pourquoi les mangemorts les avaient-ils tué ? Peut-être que son père, lui dirait ! Non, c'est vrai, il avait failli l'oublier, il était mort. Mort en se suicidant. Bizarre, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Lucius Malefoy de se suicider. Enfin, il fallait oublier. Oublier, oui, s'était la meilleur chose a faire. C'est vrai, son père n'était pas des plus tendre avec lui. Mais s'était malgré tout son père. Sa mère, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de l'aimer. Drago pensait même qu'elle n'avait pas du être trop peinée par sa mort. Oh, bien sur Drago aime sa mère, il est d'ailleurs plus facile d'aimer Narcissa que Lucius. Mais son père était un exemple, Drago a appris à penser, à parler, marcher, (draguer lol) comme lui. C'était son modèle, son père.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, une fois de plus. Une grande femme, assez mince, blonde avec un visage qui avait du être beau autre fois, apparut à l'entre ouverture de la porte. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, et, dès qu'elle aperçut son fils, se dépêcha d'aller à son chevet.  
  
Elle se pencha, sur son enfant.  
  
- Drago ? Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?  
  
- Ca ne pourrait aller mieux, répondit sarcastiquement Drago  
  
- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça ne prenait pas avec ton père, ça ne prendra pas plus avec toi.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que ça aille ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans une forêt et j'arrive ici pour apprendre que mon père est mort !!  
  
- Calme toi mon bébé !  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas mon bébé ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Tu as du fêter la mort de père ! C'est vrai que tu ne l'aimais pas !  
  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Il est vrai que dans les dernières années de la vie de ton père m'a profondément déçu ! Et que mon amour ainsi que mon estime pour lui se sont estompés. Mais je l'aimais, à ma manière mais je l'aimais !  
  
Hermione, observait le plafond, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago pouvait reprocher à sa mère de ne plus aimer un homme qui la faisait souffrir. Et en plus de ça, Hermione savait que, Lucius, n'était pas des plus tendre avec Drago.  
  
- Je suis désolé mère, je me suis emporté à cause de ma peine.  
  
- Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de ton père maintenant.  
  
Elle se tourna et observa Hermione, puis regardant de nouveau son fils, elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille.  
  
- Tu sais cette jeune fille n'est pas celle que tu crois. Elle semble inquiète pour toi.  
  
Drago regarda à son tour Hermione.  
  
- Je ne suis pas comme ton père, même si ce n'est pas une sang pur, mais, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas, cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
- Mais comment sais-tu ?  
  
- Ca se sent Drago, ça se sent. Bien je dois partir ! Si tu as le moindre problème ou autre je suis la, mon enfant !  
  
Elle étreignit son fils et sortit de la pièce. Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Ca se sent ? Mais que voulait- elle dire ? Plongeant dans ses pensées Drago s'endormit.  
  
La chambre de l'infirmerie n'était plus qu'éclairée par un rayon de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Plongée dans l'obscurité une ombre d'homme détaillait la pièce. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du lit d'Hermione, puis repartit à pas de loup, vers celui de Drago. Une voix d'homme retentit.  
  
- Alors Drago !! Ca ne te peine pas trop que je sois soi-disant mort !  
  
Les deux préfets en chef se réveillèrent en sursaut.  
  
-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, je vais pouvoir te parler Drago, ainsi qu'à vous, miss Granger ou devrais-je dire Silvestri ? Vous paressez bien surprise ? Vous ne connaissez donc pas votre vrai nom de famille ?  
  
- Mon nom est Granger !  
  
- Non, non, non, Silvestri. Vous avez un nom de sorcier connu et puissant. Bien que malheureusement, pour eux, ils nous aient trahi !  
  
- Qui ont-ils trahi ?  
  
- Mais à votre avis ! Le plus grand des mages noirs, Lord Voldemort ! Ca ne vous plait pas Miss Silvestri ?  
  
-Granger !! Miss granger !  
  
Il s'approcha d'Hermione, qui était à présent debout. Il lui saisit le menton entre ses longs doigts fin, mais impressionnament puissant.  
  
- Je reconnais bien la, en vous, le fameux courage des Gryffondors mais aussi leurs stupidités ! En tout cas, une chose à changé, je vois qu'il n'y envoi plus ces espèces d'horreur de filles qu'il y avait quand j'étudiais ici. Je dois dire que tu as du goût mon fils !  
  
Hermione dégagea son visage de la main de Malefoy (Lucius), en faisant son possible pour ignorer ses yeux qui parcourait son corps.  
  
- Que faîtes vous là père ? Dumbledore et mère m'ont dit que vous étiez mort !  
  
- C'était le but ! Des mangemort se suicider ! Ils sont trop naïfs ! Même si notre maître a été achevé par ce vaurien de Potter, nous les plus fidèles ne sommes pas lâche !! Nous avons décidé de nous venger sur la personne qui lui tient le plus à c?ur, c'est-à-dire Miss Silvestri.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
-Hermione ? Depuis quand l'appelle tu par son prénom ! Je savais depuis un moment, en observant tes faits et gestes que tu avais de une attirance physique pour elle, mais de l'amour ? Ca, j'étais loin de m'en douter !  
  
- Et alors cela vous gêne ? Ce n'est même pas une sang de bourbe ! Vous n'êtes que le chien d'un mort ! Moi qui vous prenez pour un exemple !  
  
- Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique, ENDOLORIS !!  
  
Drago se retrouva à terre, propulsé par un rayon rouge. Hermione n'ayant pas sa baguette voulue se jeter sur le dos de Malefoy (Lucius). Mais Drago l'en empêcha et entre deux gémissements de douleur :  
  
- Hermione, non va-t-en !!  
  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire tuer.  
  
- Que c'est romantique ! ironisa Malefoy  
  
- Va prévenir Dumbledore ! Un mort suffira ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures aussi !  
  
- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meurs !  
  
- VA-T-EN ! C'est un ordre !! J'utilise la dette !! Va-t'en !!  
  
Puis pour détourner l'attention de son père.  
  
- ENDOLORIS !!!  
  
Lucius tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur.  
  
Hermione regarda Drago avant de sortir, s'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait vivant.  
  
Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, elle courait, pieds nus en chemise de nuit à travers les couloirs sombre et désert de Poudlard. Son c?ur battait plus vite que jamais. Elle ne courait plus tellement elle allait vite, on aurait presque cru qu'elle volait. Elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Une chance pour elle, le passage était ouvert, elle hurlait en montait en montant les escaliers.  
  
- Professeur !! PROFESSEUR !!!  
  
- Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Dumbledore sortit d'une pièce. Miss Granger ?  
  
- Venez vite !! Le père de Drago !! Dans l'infirmerie !! Ils se battent !!  
  
- Mon Dieu !! Vite mon enfant !!  
  
Ils partirent tous deux vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, Dumbledore ouvrit, la porte !  
  
Au milieu de la pièce gisait le corps de Drago et à côté de lui, debout son père, avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux, il allait jeter un sort à Dumbledore. Mais il fut plus rapide.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
Le corps de Lucius tomba à coté de son fils.  
  
Hermione se précipita vers Drago, le pris dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait plus. Il semblait dormir.  
  
- Drago !! Réveilles toi je t'en supplies !  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione tenant dans ses bras un Drago immobile. 


	19. Chapitre 19

?Kikou tout le monde !! C'est encore moi !!! Voila je me suis motivée !! Et après un grand moment sans aucune idée les deux derniers chapitres me sont venus à l'esprit !! J'ai même écris le 20 avant le 19 (vous inquiétez pas ça un sens quand même lol !!) Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !! Bisous à tous !!  
  
POurHikin : Alors mourus ? Pas mourus ? Lol Silvestri, ba je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça, une inspiration soudaine lol !  
  
Azuria : C'est la ! Ca arrive assez tôt pour une fois lol !  
  
Hermione : Moi sadique ? Lol Un pitit peu lol ! Le pire la c'est que j'ai déjà le dernier chapitre ! Héhéhé  
  
Zaak : On fait se qu'on peut lol Tu vas être déçu la, car il n'y a rien pour ton aspect d'obs.. lol Je plaisanteuhhh  
  
Selana : La grande question mort ou pas mort lol Ben lis la suite tu le sauras !  
  
Axoo : Hé aïe, j'y tiens à mes fesses ! lol ta menace a fait effet lol !  
  
Gaiyle : Non quand même pas ! Je sais que je cède très vite a la facilité mais quand même lol  
  
Dreamy Luna : Cute et niaiserie, c'est ça qui m'a fait tilter lol ! Oui je suis Française, je suis venue à Montréal une fois ! Je sais pas d'où tu es, mais c'est super grand par rapport a la France ! Bon je m'égard la lol !!  
  
Flapymoon : Oui je sais qu'ils devraient être partit mais sur le coup j'y est pas pensé et c'était trop tard lol  
  
Léna : D'accord je le dit pas lol Merci !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Hermione se précipita vers Drago, le pris dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait plus. Il semblait dormir.  
  
- Drago !! Réveilles toi je t'en supplies !  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione tenant dans ses bras un Drago immobile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Hermione était vêtu de noire, elle se dirigeait silencieusement en compagnie de Narcissa, et quelques autres personnes vers le cimetière pour les funérailles de.quoi? Ca vous plait pas ? Nan ? Bon, très bien, j'arrête ! Lol  
  
Hum hum Voila la vraie suite lol  
  
- Professeur ! Il ne peut pas être mort ? dit Hermione entre deux sanglots  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.  
  
D'un coup de baguette magique, il attacha Lucius Malefoy sur une chaise, d'un autre il fit planer Drago jusqu'à son lit.  
  
- Mais où est donc Pompom ?!! s'énerva Dumbledore après avoir ouvert toutes les pièces de l'infirmerie  
  
Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle fit son apparition.  
  
- MAIS OU ETIEZ VOUS !! Rugit Dumbledore,  
  
- J'étais dans la forêt, je suis partie chercher des ingrédients pour faire des potions !  
  
- A-T-ON IDEE DE LAISSER DES MALADES TOUT SEULS !! SURTOUT A PRES CE QUE JE VOUS AVAIS DIT !!  
  
Dumbledore était hors de lui. Hermione, ni personne d'autre, ne l'avait déjà vu dans cet état. Il était compréhensible que vous-savez-qui ai toujours eu peur de lui.  
  
Quand il fut calmé, Madame Pomfresh occultât Drago. Celui-ci n'était pas mort (au grand bonheur de ses dames lol), mais en très mauvais état.  
  
- Je suis désolée mais je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire. Lui seul pourra se sauver. Il lui faudrait une présence, la journée pour lui parler.  
  
- Je pense que Miss Granger, peut s'occuper de ça ?  
  
- Bien sûre, répondit-elle avec empressement  
  
- Albus ? N'a-t-elle pas d'examens à passer ? S'inquiétât madame Pomfresh  
  
- Hum, Miss Granger est brillante, nous évaluerons ces notes au cours de l'année et nous verrons.  
  
- Je vous remercie professeur !! Professeur ? Pourrais-je vous parler, euh, de mes parents ?  
  
Madame Pomfresh s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce se sentant de trop dans cette conversation.  
  
- Le père de Drago a dit qu'ils étaient des mangemorts, et qu'ils avaient trahi vous-savez-qui.  
  
- Ils ont fait comme le professeur Rogue en réalité. Ils étaient des doubles espions, très courageux, mais ils n'ont pas eu de chance et quelqu'un l'a découvert. Ne vous inquiétez à propos de ça, occupez-vous de Drago, qui a à présent besoin de vous.  
  
- Merci professeur.  
  
Les jours passaient, Hermione ne quittait plus l'infirmerie, passant ses journées au chevet de Drago. Parfois Narcissa venait voir son fils et remerciait toujours plus Hermione de rester au près de lui. Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté. On lui avait fait boire du véritaserum et il avait dénoncé tous les autres mangemorts restant.  
  
S'inquiétant pour leur amie, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ils savaient qu'elle veillait Drago. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Quand il pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Hermione était sur un tabouret assise a côté de Drago, la tête posé sur son torse, endormie. Harry s'approcha d'elle , et lui secoua légèrement le coude. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Puis quand elle vit Harry et Ron, elle eut une mine déçue. Elle avait tellement espéré que se soit Drago.  
  
- Eh, oui, ce n'est que nous. dit Ron un peu vexé  
  
- Désolée, dis Hermione  
  
- On voit qui compte le plus pour toi maintenant dit amèrement Ron  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- On voit où sont tes priorités ! A rester comme ça avec lui ! ajouta Harry  
  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas !  
  
- Oh si, tu t'es fait avoir, tu es amoureuse de lui. Et quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, il te laissera tombé comme il l'a toujours fait avec toutes les filles !  
  
- Mais non ! Ecoutez moi ! Je sais qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime !  
  
- Mais tu as oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tout ce qu'il nous a fait !  
  
- Il agissait comme son père lui disait de faire !!  
  
- Et alors !! Tu nous as trahi Hermione !  
  
- Vous êtes censé être mes amis ! Alors si vous ne comprenez pas ça, c'est que vous ne l'êtes pas !  
  
Harry semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais Ron, le tira hors de l'infirmerie.  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot. Elle observa Drago, il dormait, il semblait reposé, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais non il restait la, immobile dans son sommeil.  
  
Un jour madame Pomfresh dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'un miracle qui pourrait le sauver.  
  
- Hermione, il faudrait sortir un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de rester la tous les jours. conseilla Dumbledore  
  
- Croyez vous qu'il va mourir ?  
  
- Franchement je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver ?  
  
- Peut être mais c'est très compliqué.  
  
- Dîtes toujours !  
  
- Drago a été attaqué, presque tué par la haine, donc seul l'amour peux le sauver.  
  
- Mais je peux lui apporter cet amour !  
  
- Je sais bien, mais il en risque de votre propre vie.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Expliquez moi !  
  
- Bien, c'est un principe de la magie ancienne. Il faut faire une entaille sur le bras, le tien, et sur celui de Drago, il faut ensuite prononcer une prophétie, joindre les deux blessures l'une sur l'autre. La, si vous vous aimez vraiment, un lien magique vous unira, mais au contraire si l'amour n'est pas véritable, vous Hermione vous risquez de mourir.  
  
- Je prends le risque !  
  
- Euh, bien nous ferons ça demain alors.  
  
Hermione passa la soirée, anxieuse de savoir si cela allait marcher. Vers 21 heures une chouette pénétra par la seule fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui était ouverte. C'était celle de Harry.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Ron et Moi, avons appris ce que tu vas faire pour Malefoy ! J'espère que tu es consciente des risques. Ne prends pas tes décisions à la légère, ne sois pas aveugler par le fait qu'il t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu ne lui dois rien ! Mais sache que quoi que tu décides de faire, nous sommes derrière toi pour te soutenir. Tu nous connais, tu sais que nous sommes très impulsifs, et que l'on peut être très bêtes parfois, mais nous tenons à toi !  
  
Amicalement,  
  
H&R  
  
Cette lettre réconforta quelque peut Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle avait quand même de très bons amis.  
  
Elle s'endormit rassurée.  
  
Le lendemain de très bonne heure elle fut réveillée par madame Pomfresh, qui essayait en vain de la faire changer d'avis. Alors, en présence de Dumbledore, elle commença ce traitement particulier.  
  
Apres avoir fait les entailles dans leurs bras, elle prononça les mots suivants :  
  
Par la haine, sa vie, son âme, quitte son corps,  
  
Par ce lien de sang, et par l'amour,  
  
Nous souhaitons son retour  
  
Un faisceau bleu se forma, liant les deux bras. Etrangement Hermione ne ressentait aucune douleur mais elle l'avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, puis soudain le noir. Etait-elle morte ? Alors ce fut une belle mort pensa-t-elle.  
  
Une odeur, sous son nez, elle se réveilla. Non elle n'était pas morte, juste évanouie ! L'infirmière lui avait respirer un produit qui l'avait ramenée à elle.  
  
Elle entendait Madame Pomfresh.  
  
- Je me voyais déjà deux morts sur les bras !! C'est une chance Albus !! Une chance qu'ils s'en soient sortis tous les deux !!  
  
- Un vrai miracle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Albus vous avez le don de m'irriter !!!  
  
- Mais Pompom je suis la pour ça, plaisanta-t-il, Ah Hermione vous voila enfin réveillée !  
  
Hermione observa son bras et y vit l'entaille cicatrisée  
  
- Ca a marché ? dit Hermione en revenant à ses esprits   
  
- Je vous laisse voir par vous-même, plusieurs jeunes garçons tiennent à vous voir !  
  
Trois garçons étaient effectivement au fond, de la pièce. Un roux, un châtain et . un blond au cheveux presque blanc.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de son lit, pendant que l'infirmière et Albus sortaient de la chambre.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda Ron  
  
Elle hocha simplement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Comme tu peux le voir, on a décidé, d'essayé du moins, de se supporter. Dit Harry  
  
- C'est génial, je suis tellement heureuse !!  
  
Les jours passèrent, l'entente entre Drago, Harry et Ron, n'était pas des mieux, on ne peut pas effacer le passé, mais s'était acceptable. Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble, et s'était le parfait amour. Il avait toujours son petit côté supérieur, mais maintenant cela amusait Hermione.  
  
Ils étaient tous les quatre près du lac, ils discutaient, de leurs avenir, ils avaient eu les ASPICS, (comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, les professeurs avaient évalué le travail d'Hermione et de Drago au cours de l'année), quand Collin Crivey (oui le photographe en herbe !!) arriva.  
  
- Je peux vous prendre en photo ? Je vais les tirer pour qu'elles puissent bouger ensuite ! Et je vous les donnerais !  
  
Tous sourires, et acceptèrent. S'amusant à faire des poses les plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Ce fut la première qu'on vit à Poudlard, un Serpentard et des Gryffondors s'amuser ensemble.  
  
Voila, je pourrais m'arrêter la, mais j'ai une idée pour clore définitivement cette histoire ! 


	20. Chapitre 20

Coucou tout le monde !! Voila c'est enfin le dernier chapitre !! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le mettre mais, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi, je sais pas ce que j'ai fais, mais je n'avais pas enregistré le dernier chapitre. Et comme vous commencez à me connaître, j'ai eu la flemme de le retaper !! Ce chapitre ne sera pas très long, c'est juste pour clore définitivement cette fic ! Je ne sais pas si je me relancerais dans l'écriture !! En tout cas si vous voulez m'écrire voilà mon adresse mail : louloz@free.fr Et pis merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis le début, ils se reconnaîtront !  
  
Chapitre 20 (et dernier !!)  
  
Quelques années plus tard.  
  
Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'Hermione, ne montait plus dans ce fichu grenier. Mais elle était obligée, avec le nouveau venu dans sa famille, la maisonnée n'était plus assez grande pour elle et son compagnon. Elle s'était donc décidée de faire du trie dans le grenier, afin de jeter les affaires inutiles. Toujours très organisée, elle avait marqué sur les cartons leurs contenu. Son regard s'attarda sur celui, qui était marqué, « souvenirs de Poudlard ». Elle saisit le petit carton, et s'assit à même le sol, sur un tapis bien moelleux. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et la première chose qu'elle vu, fut une enveloppe, un peu jaunis par le temps. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, et découvrit avec surprise deux petites broches. La première étant son insigne de préfete et l'autre de préfete en chef. Il y a avait plusieurs lettres, de la part de Ron et Harry, mais aussi un petit écrin de velours noir. Hermione porta la main à son cou. Elle avait toujours le raz de cou avec le petit pendentif en forme de c?ur. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.  
  
- Hermione !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !! Ca fait un petit moment que je te cherche !  
  
- Désolée mon chéri. Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé !  
  
Le jeune homme blond aux yeux gris argenté (ba ki c'est ça ?lol) se pencha au dessus de la boite.  
  
- Tu as gardé tout ça !  
  
Il s'assit en face d'elle. Il saisit une enveloppe, ou il y trouva tout comme Hermione, ces insignes de préfet et de préfet en chef.  
  
- Tu n'es pas un peu nostalgique de ce temps la ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Seulement de notre dernière année, car avant j'étais vraiment stupide.  
  
- Oui c'est sur que tu n'as pas toujours été très sympathique !  
  
- Mais si je n'avais pas été comme ça, on ne se serait peut être jamais mis ensemble !  
  
- Quelle horreur !! Ironisa Hermione   
  
Drago (ba oui vous croyez que s'était qui ? lol) poussa la boite sur le côté.  
  
- Je me souviens, quand je t'attrapais comme ça.  
  
Il avança vers Hermione à pas de loup, la repoussa en arrière et s'allongea sur elle.  
  
Il reprit :  
  
- S'était trop drôle ! Ce qui m'amusait le plus, c'est quand je devenais entreprenant. Que je glissais ma main le long de tes hanches, comme ça par exemple. Si tu aurais pu voir la tête que tu avais dans ces moments la !!  
  
- C'est bon ! On ne se moque pas Mr Malfoy !!  
  
- Mais je ne me moque pas Mme Malefoy !  
  
Il se redressa, puis refouilla dans la boite. Il tomba cette fois ci sur une photo. Il y avait eux, plus Harry et Ron.  
  
- Regarde ça !! Je crois que ça a été la meilleure journée que je n'avais jamais passée à Poudlard !  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione et observèrent la photo.  
  
Tous les quatre étaient en fasse du lac. Ron riait de la lutte entre Drago et Harry, qui essayait mutuellement de se faire sortir du cadre de la photo tandis qu'Hermione, leurs faisait la morale.  
  
Qui as dit qu'il était impossible pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de s'entendre ? 


End file.
